


Voldermort is Gone, Tom Riddle is Here

by Bamgtan_army



Series: Tom Riddle is Here [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abused Draco, Abusive Lucius, Bad Dumbledore, BadAlbus, BoyxBoy, Domestic Violence, Good Slytherin, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 27,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamgtan_army/pseuds/Bamgtan_army
Summary: 5th Year for Draco Malfoy Voldermort rose. The process didn't go as planned. A remnant of soul still in the Diary of Tom Riddle with Lucius Malfoy once more rises instead and the deformed Voldermort dies, Potter believing Voldermort is dead along with Dumbledore. the Death Eaters now serve the 16 year old Tom Riddle, while at Hogwarts, the stupid Werewolf Lupin is teaching again to the annoyance of the Slytherins, Dumbledore and Lupin begins to suspect something is terribly wrong with Draco Malfoy when he appears a month into the school year with large bruises on his wrist and neck however, he refuses to say anything. Tom Riddle, is deep at work. He must infiltrate Hogwarts, but for that he needs trustworthy teen followers. Draco Malfoy is where he starts. Knowing that Draco is is easily manipulated as the boy has been abused, he orders Lucius to start bringing Draco to his childhood home, in an attempt to gain the boy's trust, unwavering loyalty, more than his father. He also wishes to trick Albus Dumbledore into believing that he's a harmless descendant of Tom Riddle/Lord Voldermort and get into hogwarts and start his plan to get revenge. Finally, when both he and Draco are in 6th year, he puts all he planned into action.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Draco Malfoy
Series: Tom Riddle is Here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680385
Comments: 38
Kudos: 215





	1. The Plan

Tom Riddle was always an intelligent boy. He knew what he was doing, and he planned several steps ahead. Nobody could ever see through him, except that fool of a teacher Dumbledore. When he finally came out of that stupid Diary fully...he was admittedly confused. He was in a room, a large spacious room, one that used to belong to Abraxsas if he was remembering correctly. When another man came in that...did look like Abraxsas, but not entirely, he stopped and stared.

"You are not Abraxsas Malfoy..." was the first words that Tom Riddle spoke.

"No, I am his son, Lucius Malfoy." Tom nodded thoughtfully.

"Good enough." 

After gathering the information of the last fifty-five years that he was in the diary, he got himself a band of death eaters, descended from his original set, or at least, he did after he held Avery Jr. under the Cruciatus Curse for about five minutes for cutting him off and disrespecting him. But he needed younger followers, followers that would obey him without question, maybe not at first, but later on, he needed people who obey because they are loyal, not scared of him.

That is where Draco Malfoy came in. Tom had heard quite a bit about the sole Heir of the Malfoy name, and he had to admit, that he was somewhat impressed. Maybe Lucius's teaching methods were quite unorthodox, but in this instance, they served him well. The boy would be desperate for someone who would listen, someone he could call an actual friend. Unfortunately, the boy was currently at Hogwarts, for his fourth year, so he could do nothing about that, not until the summer came.

He also had to worry about Dumbledore, who was apparently, the Headmaster at Hogwarts now. He needed to get into Hogwarts. He had things to plan, and a school to in the end, take over. He loved Hogwarts, and would be it's ultimate ruler at some point. It was what he had planned in the beginning, before he realized who and what his father was, but hearing his ultimate downfall after having killed his father and his father's "Better Family", he decided smaller is better. Besides, it would start with Hogwarts, but he had to be patient, and go under the radar. He did need to get into Hogwarts under the cover of a Student first. And it would be incredibly difficult to sway Dumbledore. After all, he would likely know exactly what he looked like when he was sixteen, he would remember and recognize him. So he needed a different plan. An unassuming plan. And than it hit him. He would pose as the son of Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldermort, instead of himself. If he was the Son of Tom Riddle, it would make sense for him to be in the same house as his ancestor, it would not be weird when he could speak with snakes, and it would not look odd that he was abnormally good with magic, as his supposed 'father' would have been to, and the looks, well, Genetics. Many people, like the Malfoys for instance, almost always looked like their father. He could claim that Avery Jr. was his 'paternal' father, and that he had no idea that Voldermort was his supposed 'father'. And it would make sense, considering that Tom would have to play a complete different ball game. He would have to act shy, scared, anxious, nervous, and yet, still pretend to be nice and compassionate or kind. It would be difficult, and of course, Avery Jr. would have to die, at least, temporally, which was why Poly-juice potion was currently being brewed. They would kill a muggle, right before hand, giving him the poly-juice potion, and once dead the affect would stay permanent. It was really quite clever. Of course, Tom would play the distressed, scared, tearful son, who suddenly finds out he was the son of a dark and evil sorcerer. 

It was the perfect plan, and Tom Riddle was certain tha


	2. Planting the Seed

Lucius Malfoy quickly grabbed his fallen, and beaten son, who had barely gotten out of an excruciating shower, by order of his father, and apparated them to the Avery house. He quickly shoved the boy towards the back of the house, before ordering him to leave the adults alone, and leaving towards the living area.

"Is he here?" Tom asked frustrated at the sheer length of time that he had had to wait already. He was not known for his patience. But, he could deal with it later. He had a feeling that he would have to handle it all later.

"Yes, I left him towards the back rooms." Lucius said carelessly. 

"Good, and you had better hope that this works, Lucius, because if it does not..." Tom took a threatening step forward, and the thirty-something year old scrambled backwards a bit, from the formidable 16 year old.

"Don....don't worry, I am sure that it will go smoothly..." Lucius gulped and added. "My Lord." 

"It had better, I do not like mistakes, or mishaps." Tom turned, before pausing and turning back to Lucius and Avery. "Make sure you leave over the next few days. I am going to need a long while with the Malfoy boy."

"Of c-course not, My Lord." Lucius stuttered out. Tom smiled maliciously and left the room.

He found the youngest Malfoy alone, in the back corner of a dark room. He was sitting by himself, pressing his body gently against the wall, and looked genuinely exhausted and tired. He had his eyes closed, but he was clearly aware of his surrounding, as he tensed when Tom came closer towards the door. He flipped on the light, causing the young boy to jump up and try to stand. He looked anxious, and, that was indeed his major emotion when Tom looked into the boy's outer layer thoughts. His eyes widened when they landed on Tom's figure. He made a whining sound in the back of his throat, before freezing. He opened his mouth once in an attempt to make a sound, before closing it quickly. He glanced at Tom before Tom realized what the boy was waiting for: A Command. He was uncertain what to do. Tom smiled inwardly, yes, this boy would be perfect.

"Hello, little one, what is your name?" Tom feigned ignorance. Draco made a move to speak, but could not manage to make the words. He was too panicked. "Hay, hay, hay, it's alright. I can get you water? Are you hungry?" Draco nodded hesitantly. "Alright, I shall return soon." Tom walked to the door, before glancing back. "You can sit down if you want." He watched as the boy practically fell to the ground, legs shaking from the exhausted effort it took to stay standing. 

Tom hummed interested in the boy, as he grabbed water. The boy was incredibly obedient. If Tom could gain his trust, it would be best, but still maintain a bit of that fear, the boy would be the perfect servant, perfectly obedient. 

He returned with a large glass of water, and the boy looked up in disbelief. Apparently he hadn't expected him to actually return. Tom gave a small smile, allowing his eyes to loose their icy edge, and take a more assuring tone. The boy reached towards the water, before catching himself, and looking up at Tom unsure. 

"Go ahead." He said, and the boy gave an almost imperceptible sigh of relief. He grabbed the water gulping it down. "Woah, woah, woah, slow down, buddy, don't want you to make yourself sick." Draco slowed himself, with effort, and soon the whole glass was empty. "Feel better?" He asked. Draco nodded. "Think you could answer my question now?" Draco's eyes widened and he made a whining noise at the realization that he had not obeyed the older boy.

"Hay, hay, hay, it's alright, calm down. You aren't in trouble." The boy calmed instantly. 

"Draco Malfoy," The boy said unsure "That's my-my name." He said, picking at his fingertips. 

"Nice to meet you, I am Tom Riddle." The boy's head jerked up. 

"Tom Riddle? As in the young Lord Voldermort Tom Riddle? I heard Potter talking about you. He seemed to think that you were dead. I wasn't so sure, that boy is obtuse as Goyle sometimes. I..." The boy stopped himself suddenly, and began biting at his lower lip, lowering his head, and dropping his shoulders. 

"Hay, it's alright. Yes, I am Tom Riddle, as in the young Lord Voldermort, but...I am not that Lord Voldermort. He was a nut case, and a crazy nut ball. I am actually intelligent, and have a heart, more or less." Tom said calmly. Draco looked up, and gave a small smile. 

"So...you aren't angry??" the boy was incredibly insecure, Tom noticed. He wanted approval. he was desperate for it. Made sense, as he never got it at home.

"No, little one, I am not angry. You were excited and probably a little nervous. It happens." The boy's eyes widened at the admission. "For now I am stuck in this house. Avery, or whatever his name is, is supposed to be my fake 'father' or whatever." Tom sighed longsufferingly. "He is really annoying. Most of the adults that claim to be my 'supporters' are. I don't know what my older self was thinking. Some of them are incredibly idiotic. I can hardly stand any of them. Than there's the fact that they seem to treat me more like a second in command, despite the fact that I am supposed to be their leader. It is rather frustrating. Can't even follow simple orders. Keep calling me 'kid' or 'child' it is so annoying." Draco smiled hesitantly, unsure of what to say to that.

"Are you hurt?" Tom asked suddenly, after allowing Draco to spend about thirty minutes venting on about Harry Potter. The boy was sounding like a self entitled brat to Tom. Draco looked up and seemed to be at war with himself. 

"I-well, that is..." The boy was nervous again. 

"Show me." It was an order, and the boy seemed to recognize it as one. Tom used his customary cold voice with it. He watched in fascination as the boy's eyes seemed to dilate at the order. Tom gently probed the boy's thoughts.

He gave me an order...Should I obey or not...What would father say??? He would probably be pissed off....Who cares what the old bat thinks?...But he did specifically tell me...But Tom ordered me to....Forget it, Tom seems more likely to blow a top. Tom was amused at Draco's inside thoughts, and noticed when he seemed to cut his thoughts off, and obey the order Tom had given him. He pulled of his dark blue Tee, and folded it, placing it to the side. Draco took several deep breaths. 

Tom noticed several deep bruises, and light scraps. He sighed at the treatment. Reprimanding a child was one thing, but this...this was not okay. The boy was, he was told, second in his year, and being beat because he was not first, this seemed quite extensive for that. Tom would punish Lucius for it later. He took out his wand, noticing the terror that suddenly overcame the boy. He whimpered, and pushed himself back, a look of absolute fear in his silvery blue eyes.

"Woah, calm down, little one, I am going to heal you, nothing else." He said quickly, trying to gain trust. The boy seemed suspicious. 

"Really?" He asked, his voice had an accustomed hard edge to it, that Tom noticed as self preservation. An attempt not to show weakness, he had done it often with older Slytherin students, and Gryffindor ones as well.

"I promise, all I want to do is heal you, right now, those bruises are nasty." Tom said. The boy seemed to accept Tom's confession, and though still tense, allowed Tom to preform several healing spells on him, to heal his torso, and back and arms.

About fifteen minutes later, he was finished, and Draco had put his shirt on once more. Tom stretched his awareness around the room to see if the adults were gone yet but...

"Lucius left, a few minutes ago. So did your pretend father Avery Jr." Draco said once he realized what Tom was doing. Tom looked at him curiously. 

"How could you tell?" Draco looked Nervous, but answered nonetheless. 

"I studied Magical Energies. I thought it could help alert me when Lucius comes or leaves. You know, so I had a heads up or whatever. Anyways. I learned how to do it at Hogwarts last year. It was really rather simple, despite Flit-wick saying it was a complex magic. I noticed that Lucius seems to have a more...potent aura around him, stronger than average, that is, I noticed when the magic around the house dimmed, and realized that he left. A minute or so later, Avery did too." Tom did not smile, but his eyes showed pleasure.

"I am impressed." Draco's eyes showed confusion. Tom expanded. "It is a complex magic to normal people. From what you told me, Potter and his pathetic friends would have trouble with it. I am impressed that you managed to catch onto it so quickly, and apply it so effortlessly. It is a great feat. Well done." Draco's entire continence lit up at the praise. 

"Really?" He asked. ah, Tom thought. the Insecurity. Needs to be sure.

"Yes, you did well." The boy seemed to buzz with the praise. he also seemed to be close to crashing. Tom was genuinely amused with the young Malfoy. He was endlessly complex. "Come, lay down, you must be tired." Once more Draco seemed to hesitate.

"But, what if Father find out?" He asked in a small, trembling voice, full of fear. 

"Shh, it's alright." Tom said automatically, lifting his hands up in a defenseless gesture. "I will take care of him. After all, I am Tom Riddle. Despite the fact that I am not the Lord Voldermort that he followed, does not mean that I don't scare him to some degree. Don't worry." Draco seemed to relax at that. And, in less that a minute on the bed, fell into a deep sleep. Tom gazed fondly at the boy. He had a feeling that he would be falling farther into this than he was comfortable. He had to be careful.


	3. Trust??

For a long while Tom and Draco spent hours together. And during that time, Draco slowly began to gain confidence in Tom, but it was not enough, and his entire plan hinged on getting Draco to his side before Hogwarts. Clearly, the boy had severe trust issues, who wouldn't if you had Lucius Malfoy as a father, but he only had two weeks before the train left for Hogwarts, meaning that he had to get his plan set into place by the end of the week. 

Really, he was beginning to loose hope that the Malfoy boy trusted him, that is, until he heard a knock on his door, and an unconscious Draco Malfoy fell-quite literally-into his arm. Tom stared down at this child, who had rarely shown any sort of comfort with him in the room, who just passed out in his arms. 

Tom placed the boy on the bed of the room that he had first found him in. It ended up being his designated room over the past several weeks. Tom slowly levitated him onto the mattress, before leaving him to get water and some snacks, the kid obviously hadn't eaten very much the last several days. 

When he came back into the room, Draco was wild eyed, and terrified. He stared at Tom as he held out the water and snack. Confused. 

"Eat." It was a command. Was it Tom's fault that his default command voice was cold and icy? No, blame that on his parents and their idiocy. Nevertheless, Tom saw absolutely no hesitation as Draco obeyed. Tom could not help but stare. After all these weeks, the boy had always hesitated before obeying a command, but now, that they were alone, he obeyed automatically. He wondered what could have possibly happened.

After Draco had downed the water and gobbled the snack up, he looked at Tom insecurely.

"What is it?" Tom asked, softening his voice and eyes. Draco looked up at him shyly, that is, before jumping on him and enveloping him in an embrace. Tom could feel the desperation in the boy's trembling body. He needed reassurance, a sense of direction, he needed someone and he desired comfort. Tom, with only a seconds hesitation, wrapped his arms around the frail boy's body. Encouraged by the relaxation of the boy, Tom pulled him closer, and held him tighter. He slowly maneuvered them on the bed to where Draco was lying over his lap, torso pressed against him, face buried in his chest, arms clutching his robes desperately. Tom sighed contently, as he drew small circles in the Malfoy Heir's back. the boy seemed to calm drastically, and was soon sleeping softly against Tom. Tom smiled to himself. He had the boy's trust. It just took him longer than normal to realize it.


	4. Is This What Love Feels Like?

Tom held the Malfoy boy close to his body, a great dose of possessiveness washing over him. He had no idea what this feeling was, but he did not particularly care either. He inhaled Draco's scent deeply, and sighed, the boy smelt like spearmint and pine. 

Draco began to stir, and Tom's grip on the boy tightened.

"T-Tom?" Tom smiled down at the little child, and ran his fingers through his hair absently. 

"Hi, Little One." Tom felt the boy relax immediately against him, and bury his face in his chest more. Tom smiled happily. He had never felt like this, and he was not entirely sure what it was.

"Are you feeling better?" Tom asked, instead of dwelling on his feelings. The boy only hummed his agreement. "I am glad." Tom sighed, and paused. "Do you wish to tell me what happened?" The boy snuggled closer to him, gripping him in his own vice like grip. 

"F-father he...got really angry the past few days. I tried to stay out of his way, not that that really works, but...he, was particularly volatile. He used the c-cruci-ciatus curse. Only for a few seconds, but it hurt so bad. I couldn't think properly. He only ever did that a few times before, and ne-never for so l-long. I-I did the only thing I could think of when I gained control over my body. I ran beyond the apperation wards, and apparated. I didn't know exactly where I was going, I just knew I had to get out of there. Then I saw you, and I was just so relieved and...and..." Tom shushed the boy calmly. 

"Hay, hay, it's alright. Shhh, I've got you." The boy fell lax against him. At around dawn, Draco was whimpering in his sleep. Tom shook him slightly, to wake him, which did not take that long, and Draco was gasping, and bolting upright, only to be pulled down to Tom's chest again, keeping a tight hold on him, as he nearly broke down again.

"Don't worry, you will be fine." Tom whispered sweetly in his ears. Tom really had no idea what was going on with him, but it was clear that he was having some sort of odd reaction to this young boy. And Tom had no idea what was going on, but he most certainly did not wish it to stop.

Not a few minutes later, Tom and Draco stood, Draco a little shakily, and made breakfast. Well, that is, Draco made breakfast, as Tom was totally inept when it came to cooking. He had never had to do anything like that before, so he never bothered learning anything like that.

After a breakfast of amazingly good eggs and bacon, and toast, Tom dragged Draco outside for fresh air. The two sat on the back porch and just relaxed. Draco was doing some sort of homework for Severus Snape, the Hogwarts Slytherin Head of House and Potions teacher. Tom walked over to him, and leaned over to see what he was writing. 

Draco started a little at that, but just smiled at at him, uncertainly. 

"Give." was the only thing Tom said, and Draco did not hesitate to comply with the order. Tom smiled brightly at the boy, and combed his fingers through his hair subconciously as he read the essay. He hummed a little every now and again. 

"It is incredibly well written, good job." Draco's eyes lit up with that now familiar joy of being praised. 

"Do you really think so?" He asked. Tom doubted Draco would ever be completely rid of his insecurities. But damn it all if Tom wasn't going to make an effort. For some reason Tom seemed to care for the boy, more than normal, that is. It was not like anything he had felt before, than again, he was not exactly in tuned with most of his emotions. He just smiled down at Draco and nodded, thinking.

"Yes, it is very well done. I am proud of you." At those words the boy seemed to nearly explode in joy. 

"You are...proud...of me??" Tom just sighed and moved to stand in front of Draco. He knelt down, careful to keep himself slightly taller than the younger boy. Tom grabbed his hands. 

"Look at me." Draco did. "I do not say things I do not mean. I am proud of you. I am proud of you for coming to me when you had nowhere else to go, I am proud of you for admitting what it is that Lucius did to you, I am proud that you feel safe enough with me, that you are willing to show your vulerable side, which is not easy for anyone, lest of all us Slytherins. You are an incredibly talented and intelligent wizard Draco, and you are doing incredibly well, alright?" Draco just nodded, tears beginning to form. 

"Thank you," He whispered. Tom just smiled and kissed the younger boy's knuckles, all the while wondering: "'Is this what love feels like"' If so, Tom decided perhaps it is not so bad after all.


	5. Tom’s Test of Faith

Tom Riddle woke up with Draco Malfoy's body pressed snugly against him. He smiled slightly at the sight. The boy was beginning to trust him more and more. After he had run from his father, about three days ago, the boy had become perfectly obedient, a tad more confident, but still nervous and anxious, especially if he did something wrong, or what he believed was wrong. He was constantly looking for approval, and desperately sought it. It was comforting to give the boy what he so often longed for, and so rarely got. It made Tom feel special, somehow. Now, however, he needed to have a talk with Draco. A talk to see just how loyal and faithful the boy was to him, just how much he would trust him. He needed to put his plan in place to trick Dumbledore, but without the Malfoy heir's compliance, his plan was a bust. It all evolved around the 14 year old boy, sleeping in his arms. 

Tom thought back to a conversation that he and Draco had had earlier. 

"Yes, Draco?" Tom had asked, as Draco had been sitting somewhat uncertain for the last several minutes. Tom had noticed that the boy rarely ever spoke, unless given permission, though Tom had gotten good at noticing when the boy wanted to say something, but was unsure if he was allowed to or not.

"You are going to Hogwarts are you not?" The Malfoy boy had asked, his silvery blue eyes wide, vulnerable. Tom had sighed and laid his book aside, to try and comfort the young child. 

"Why would you ask that, little one?" Tom had asked. Draco had bitten his lower lip, nervously. It was clear he was unsure whether or not he should really approach this subject. "Draco." He had said, his voice returning to it's cold commanding tone. "Tell me why you would ask that question. Now." Draco inhaled a shuddering breath.

"It's just that, Hogwarts is coming up, and you...haven't gotten a letter that I'I've seen, and you haven't really talked about it. And I just wasn't sure if you even wanted to, or needed to, or if it was safe for you or something and I was curious..." The blonde had paused in the middle of his sentence. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, it isn't my business. Sorry." The boy had bowed his head, as if he anticipated a blow. Tom had rubbed his eyes aggravated. The damage that Lucius had inflicted on the boy ran far further than anyone saw. Not even Tom could see the depth of the damage forced upon the boy.

"I do not wish to speak of this with you right now, Draco." Tom had said curtly. The boy's eyes had widened, and Tom could feel the fear and terror radiating from the boy. "Draco?" Tom had called. He stood and leaned over the boy, pressing his index and second finger underneath the boy's fleshy chin, eliciting a flinch, and lifted his head to force his eyes to look at him.

"I'm sorry," He had whined, fear flowing through his words. Tom sighed audibly. 

"It is fine. I am not mad."

"You-your not going to punish me?" Draco asked, hesitantly.

"Why would I?" Tom had inquired.

"I...it was not my position to ask, and I did anyways, and I..." 

"Draco," Tom had spoken harshly, cutting the boy off. "You were curious, we have spoken about this before. I am not angry, annoyed, yes, but not angry." The boy's eyes filled with water. Tom realized that he had said the wrong thing. He had said that he was annoyed, which, from Tom's past experience with the boy, was worse than simply being angry.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, I didn't...I hadn't meant to annoy you." 

"It is fine, I am simply stressed as of late." The boy looked down, Tom sighed deeply. "I am not going to punish you, Draco, alright?" Draco nodded his head, before looking up at him hesitantly, from his place on his knees, before he cautiously wrapped his arms around Tom's waist and buried his head in the older boy's chest. He let out several weak and shuddering breaths. 

"Thank you, My Lord." The boy breathed, relieved. Tom could feel it. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Tom had noticed several things, in that conversation. one, the boy did not respond well to negative criticism. At all. Though he did, and would obey immediately, any orders given by Tom, when he gave them. It was a large improvement. Second, Draco was scared of disappointing him. It was plain as day. Despite the fact that the boy seemed to have a pleasing problem, it seemed to be worse if he disappointed him, than when he displeased Lucius, which both encouraged and discouraged him. He had to be very careful how he worded his words, lest he send the boy on a downward spiral. Third, he craved approval like no other. He needed it desperately, in any form. Fourth, the boy was very touchy feely, he needed physical contact, and Tom, though happy to provide it, had noticed it was in a far excess amount than is normal for children his age. It was similar to a newborn babe, the amount of contact that he craved. And, lastly, the boy always reverted to titles when he was nervous or unsure, or hesitant. Lucius was "father" teachers were "Professor____" he was "My Lord," although, if Tom was being truthful, he had a feeling that the boy had no idea what to call him most of the time.

That evening saw Tom leaning in a reclining chair by the fire, while Draco was on the corner of the living room, doing what looked to be another essay. He smirked a little at the boy's seriousness with his work. He had taken to tentatively asking Tom to reread all his work, to assess whether or not it was good enough or not, if it passed his expectations, Tom noticed that the boy was more than happy. If it did not, it was probably one of the only times that Draco would take negative criticism in stride, but a need for reassurance that he was not going to be punished for bad work.

"Draco, come here." Tom said. Tom had been working on trying to keep his voice from it's natural cruel, cold state when he gave an order, but it simply did not work, it never did. Besides, it did cause the Malfoy heir to automatically respond, which he enjoyed. True to Tom's thoughts, the boy stood instantly and walked over to Tom, shifting slightly, nervously, Tom realized. "Sit down, little one." Draco did so, and sat down at Tom's feet. For some reason, which Tom had a feeling traced back to Lucius, as did most of the boy's odd habits when alone, Draco never ever sat at the same level as Tom when they were alone. He almost always sat below Tom, purposely, or at Tom's feet, unless it was at mealtimes. At which time Draco was quiet, and reserved, but polite, and mannered, and at the same level as Tom, at least figuratively, considering Tom Riddle was a good several inches taller than Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, my Lord?" He asked. Tom cursed mentally. The boy was scared. To calm him, Tom laid a comforting hand on his head, playing with his golden locks. 

"I need to ask something."

"What is it?" He asked, voice wavering ever so slightly, but Tom felt his body relax.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," The answer was almost immediate, though there was a slight bit of hesitation. 

"Are you faithful, to me?" 

"Yes," No hesitation, Tom noticed with a smirk. Take that Lucius. 

"I have an idea, to get me into Hogwarts." Tom said finally. Draco looked up curiously.

"Really?"

"Yes, but...it requires a bit of...finesse." Tom settled for that. "And I am going to need your help." Draco looked at tom with wide eyes.

"You want m-my he-help?" The boy asked, stuttering slightly. 

"Yes. I desire your help. You would be very helpful. In fact, without you, I fear that I may not be able to get into Hogwarts." Draco's eyes had widened in alarm, but quickly was disposed of, cold, grim, determination in it's place.

"What is it you wish of me?" Was the first words out of the boy's mouth.

"I need to trick Dumbledore." The boy just looked at him, willing him to continue. "As of right now, Dumbledore has no idea that I am here, and I wish to keep it that way. But I also need to be in Hogwarts for a lot of what I wish to do. Which means, I need to be invited. Unfortunately, Dumbledore knows my sixteen year old self." Tom paused, waiting to see if Draco realized where Tom was going with this.

"You could pretend to be a direct descendant of Voldermort, but then again, it would have to be very, very convincing. You would probably have to prove yourself to Dumbledore first. There is no way that he would allow anyone harmful into Hogwarts. If he does know your younger self, it would probably do better to portray yourself as a scared harmless teenager. Than you could pretend that Avery Jr is actually your dad, and when Dumbledore comes to the conclusion that you are Voldermort's child, which is undoubtedly going to happen, as you will obviously look exactly like him, and end up in the same house, you can pretend you had no idea. But there is the idea of coming off harmless which should be easily done, as you are incredibly talented, you would have no problem with that..." Draco trailed off, biting his lip, trying to figure out exactly what else to do.

"That was precisely what I had thought, Draco, well done."

"How do you plan to get Dumbledore to come here though?"

"I plan to kill Avery Jr." Draco's eyebrows furrowed slightly. 

"Hopefully not actually him, but perhaps a duplicate? It would be unwise to kill off your followers, until you have enough to replace them." Tom was bursting inside with pride. This was perfect.

"You are correct it would be unwise..." Tom trailed off, waiting for Draco to catch his train of thought. Draco's eyes widened, with realization. He turned to fact Tom on his knees.

"But if Avery Jr. were to show up somewhere than it would destroy your work. You cannot let Avery show up anywhere, or be seen by anyone. And the only way to ensure that, is to kill him."

"Well done, little one, well done." Tom paused. "His death is going to be incredibly loud, and boisterous. And rather showy. That way Dumbledore, who, as I have recently learned, is an investigator into these sorts of things, will come. And when he does, I intend to play the terrified child card." Malfoy hummed.

"What about me?" He asked his eyes suddenly fearful. "I can't g-go back-ck to father! W-what a-are you g-going to do WI-Th me? P-pl-lease d-don-NT send me back!" His eyes began to water. Tom sighed shushing the boy.

"No, no, I am not going to send you back, I promise." The boy slumped against Tom's legs relieved.

"Thank you, My Lord." He sighed happily. Tom smirked.

"Yes, well, we only have a week and half left. we must begin preparations." He said. Draco smiled, eyes sparkling with mischief. 

"Yes! I...Might I help you with the preparations?" He asked, suddenly insecure. Tom smiled at Draco's eagerness to please him.

"Of course." Tom said, internally sighing with exasperation. But the look of pure joy and happiness and determination on in Draco's eyes made it all worth it.


	6. Wait

Tom explained to Draco what exactly it was that they had to do. Tom had everything planned out. As of right now, Aver Jr. was dead, with several screams and begging to accompany it. Both he and Draco were currently in the house, locked in different locations. Tom remembered not ten hours ago, when Draco had turned to him with trusting silvery blue orbs of eyes.

"You will need to stay in here. Lucius already knows the story he must give the Ministry. And has effectively voiced concern that you have not come home from your friends house to a few of the people at the Ministry."

"What is my role?" Was the only question Draco had. Despite the fact that Tom was about to lock in a damp, wet, cold, and cruel cell of a closet, with only a thin shirt, and slacks, no socks, no blanket, nothing, not even light. That, and without his wand.

"You must pretend that you had come here to escape Lucius..." Draco's eyes had widened at that.

"But, I-I can't....My Lord, my father, he ordered me to not tell anyone about what happens. I will speak of it if that is what you desire, but he will furious." The last sentence was whispered but, Tom heard them perfectly. The boy was trembling in fear.

"Draco, dear, I do not want you to speak of Lucius explicitly, merely suggest it, hint to it, and than stop abruptly before you say his name." Draco visibly relaxed, relived. 

"Thank you My Lord." was the Whispered reply. Tom had always wondered at the fact that the boy seemed to thank him for the most simple things. It was as though he was waiting to be given an order against his wishes, one that he did not want, but would comply with anyways. Tom just smiled. 

"Draco," He said quietly. "If you do not want to do this, you do not have to. You will have be stuck here for at least ten hours, without water, and with very little food, to make this look somewhat realistic. If you do not, or cannot do this, I will understand." Draco's eyes hardened with determination, as well as lighting up with a mischievious spark, and a desperation to prove himself. Tom thought it ironic just how similar the two of them were to Salzar Slytherin and just how perfectly the description, the original description, of the Slytherin house applied to them.

"No, I will do this. You need me to do this, and so I will. It may be...uncomfortable, but it is nothing I have not dealt with before. I will persevere. Besides," Draco suddenly looked absolutely evil and malicious as a devilish smile lit upon his face, and sparked behind the the grim ambition in his eyes. "If anything, this will PROVE, to Lucius," Draco spat the name. "That he hasn't gotten to me. And where my loyalties lie." Tom smirked dangerously, Draco was indeed a marvelous individual. Full of surprises. Tom doubted if even he would ever figure out the boy completely. 

"Are you certain about this? I just want you to be sure you know what you are getting yourself into. I will not be coming down here. No food, little water, no light, nothing. If you agree to this, I will not be allowing you to leave the closet until the time comes, if you agree to this. No matter how long and how much you plead with me." Tom saw Draco look into his eyes, defiant. 

"I will do this." He said, voice steady, and sure. Tom nodded, with a small sigh, and proceeded to lock Draco in.

Now, Avery Jr. was dead, gone, passed over, cold as stone. Exited the human realm. He was dead.. And it was a rather loud affair. Begging and pleading, but no 'lord' anything. And Tom had used Polyjuice potion as well. So his own appearance was not seen. Currently, he had locked himself in a relatively small room on the second floor. He had dirtied himself up a bit, put on slightly ragged clothes, and hadn't eaten several days prior, along with Draco. The boy was remarkably strong for his age. Tom was pleasantly surprised.


	7. Execution

Tom waited. He had felt the aurors appear not too long ago. In fact, it had only been about ten minutes, before he heard a troll of people wandering the house. He, in accordance to his act, whimpered slightly, and pushed himself back. He had allowed himself to acquire a few bruises, and he imagined Draco had a few new ones from Lucius, when he came over the other day, he had heard the whimpers from the boy, and the muffled pleading voices. He had checked Draco over before he'd put him in the closet. The boy had acquired a good many bruises, and a few sprained bones, which he had healed, the rest, before he had managed it, Draco had requested to be left alone. He said it would help sell the act. And Tom had to agree, bruising would help both Draco's part in the act, and Lucius's. Lucius playing the part of "Innocent, I didn't do anything" dad, even though they all knew he was far from it, and Tom playing the "Scared, compassionate child, and concerned friend" And Draco playing the "Abused, terrified, child".

With Draco's continuous help, and his past experiences, he was quite adapt of faking emotions, and raising the intensity on those he did already feel. He could do this.

A second later the door opened, letting in a blinding bright light. Tom turned away from it, towards the wall, hiding his face, and hunching over, as if he were expecting more pain. 

"Arthur! I found a child!" It was definitely Dumbledore's voice. Tom whined slightly at that. It was loud, he never liked loud. Dumbledore reached towards him and Tom turned towards him, eyes wide, trembling, and pupils blown, fearful. That was how he looked. He was channeling his fear of failure, and death, into his face. Dumbledore paused momentarily, Tom stared at him, fear looking. 

"Who..." Tom stopped and coughed slightly. Lack of water. Tom really did go all out on this. "Who are you?" He asked, mistrust mixed with fear.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore." Tom's brow furrowed, as if he were thinking. Wow, he was really good at this. Tom licked his lips, as if uncertain. He looked up at Dumbledore curious expression on his face.

"The...The headmaster? Right? I think I have...I mean, Father talks about you sometimes, not often, but...You are a headmaster...right?" He asked, biting his lip and looking down when the man did not answer immediately. He seemed to be in thought.

"Yes, yes I am." Tom made to stand, but fell forward slightly, before catching himself on the wall, and suddenly throwing himself backwards, narrow eyed at Dumbledore.

"Where is my father?" He asked suddenly, injecting panic into his voice. It was not very hard to do.

"Your...father?" Albus asked carefully.

"Yes, my...my father. Does he, does he know you are here? Did he send you to take me to him? Because I won't go. I will not. You will have to make me, and even then I will make your life hell! I cannot go back to him. Please!" Tom quickened his breathing. Appearing panicked was much easier than he had thought beforehand.

"Hay, calm down, calm down." Tom visibly shook, trying to calm his shaking, taking deep breaths. "Good, now, who was your father?" Tom looked at Dumbledore confused.

"John, John Avery. You are in his house." Dumbledore looked confused for a second.

"I am sorry to say this, but your father was dead."

"Dead?" Tom waited a moment. "He may not have been a good father, or a good person, but..." He took a deep breath. "He didn't deserve to die. Not...not death." He closed his eyes, before composing himself, and taking a deep breath. 

Dumbledore let him outside. He almost had Dumbledore, almost. He just needed the push. Dumbledore walked down the stairs with Tom in row, when Tom stopped abruptly. He stared at Dumbledore, ignoring the other Aurors in the house.

"Did you get him?" He asked, biting his lip. Arthur suddenly looked over.

"Who?" He asked sharply.

"The boy. The blonde boy. Draco, or whatever his name was. I heard them dragging him through the house. He was screaming and crying, and pleading. I-I tried to help him, but..." Tom took a deep breath. "Father found out, he...He got angry. I got locked in the..." Tom waved his hands over towards where they had left. "Since early this morning. He never came back, so I was worried something was wrong, he normally only leaves me there for a few hours."

"Who was they?" Arthur asked. Tom shook his head.

"I-I don't know. father and someone else. I heard father but the other voice was unfamiliar, at least, to me." Tom bit his lower lip. "I can take you to him?" He asked. "Do you...do you have a wand on you? I am afraid mine is locked in my father's study." Dumbledore just nodded, and he and Arthur followed Riddle downstairs towards the basement.

___

Draco, well, Draco was cold, and trembling. He was not expecting this. As Tom had predicted, he had began to beg to be let out several hours in. Tom had refused, and eventually silenced around the room leaving him alone in the cold, damp, and dark. He was hungry, that of course, he could deal with, it was the fear. He kept hearing footsteps above him. It terrified him. He didn't know if they were good or bad. Would he be whipped again? Draco had whimpered when he heard footsteps and voices coming closer. He whined, lowly in the back of his throat. He hated his weakness, but he was scared stiff. He scrambled back when he heard a whispered spell. he curled up in a ball, trembling and terrified, a jet of bright light flew across the small dark space. Draco turned his head towards the wall desperately, trying to keep away. he turned his head into the corner of the slab of stone, clawing at his bloodied arms, whimpering pathetically. He hated the closets, he hated the punishments, he hated it. Tears began to fall down his cheeks, despite his effort to pull them back. Tom, from behind Dumbledore, pushed he way forward gently, and grabbed Draco's shoulder. Draco freaked out and curled in on himself more, shaking his head, and giving hushed sobs, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "please no more, please no more". Tom looked back at Dumbledore in slight panic because, well, Draco had never become this hysterical with him. Tom took a deep breath, and gently, but firmly, pulled Draco from the wall, into a sitting position, and, than pulled him somewhat roughly to his feet, before allowing him to lean into his side for support. Tom helped Draco outside of the stupid closet and cold basement room, and up onto the main floor, where Draco promptly collapsed on the couch, narrowly making it to the couch cushion. Tom allowed Draco to collapse on him, sobbing into his shoulder. Tom must have miscalculated. The boy probably had several very bad flashbacks.

Tom maneuvored Draco so that his head was on his lap, pressed against his lower torso, and his hands clutching his back painfully, as he curled himself around Tom's body. He seemed desperate for something familiar, something calm and collected, something stable.

Tom allowed Draco to curl in on him, and merely slipped an arm around his waist, and play with his hair, dipping his hands down to his neck, ever so often wrapping his fingers on the nape, a simple possessive gesture that Tom had noticed helped Draco calm down from panic attacks. Tom gently soothed the boy, who eventually managed to calm himself somewhat, and fell unconcious, still clutching Tom desperately. Tom just shushed each whimper with a delicate brushing of his fingers through the boy's hair and around his neck once more. 

Dumbledore watched the actions of this strange boy who looked so much like a young Tom Marvolo Riddle. He did not know the boy's name, but he acted so, different from Tom Riddle. He was so much more young looking, sincere. And his actions with Draco Malfoy, they were gentle, calm, concerned, and compassionate, sympathetic. Nothing that the young Tom Riddle had ever expressed. There was no possible way that this was Tom Riddle, not the original tom riddle. Perhaps his son, that would make incredible sense, of course. This boy, he was too, emotional. Dumbledore had watched him go from terrified, to distrustful, to nervous, to anxious, to fearful again, to worried, to confident, to entirely concerned, to gentle and a bit worried. Even if it was the original Tom Riddle, something must have changed him, especially if he thought that Aver Jr. Was his father.

"What is your name child?" Dumbledore asked, Tom glanced up at him, but Draco promptly let out a strangled cry and whimper. Dumbledore watched in fascination as the this stranger hugged the boy closer to him, for the sole purpose of offering comfort, or trying to anyway. Tom whispered something. "What was that?" Tom looked up at Dumbledore.

"I overheard my father talking to some man with a strange accent. The man asked after a "Tom Marvolo Riddle..." Dumbledore hissed in a breath. "At first I was confused. I didn't know who it was, but than the weirdo saw me, somehow. I don't know how, I wasn't even facing him. all of a sudden the man wasn't...he wasn't stuttering anymore. Like he had been. I think he was just faking it, or maybe it was a lapse or something. I don't know, but he...the weirdo guy, he told me that I was "Tom Marvolo Riddle" when I asked about him, and I was totally confused. As you know, Riddle and Avery are two different last names. Later on I asked father about it, but he simply said it was the name of a family friend, who I was birthed to, and that he'd died in a war, and that he that is Avery, agreed to take me in. It all seemed fishy to me, but, father didn't like it when questions were raised, he got sort of...angry at that one." Tom said with a sad smile, before looking down at the boy again.

"What happened to him?" Dumbledore asked. Tom shook his head.

"I-I just don't know. Last night, in early evening, I heard him screaming, a crying, and pleading with someone. He sounded like he was in so much pain, and I...I couldn't do anything. I" Tom took a deep breath eyes watering. "He was begging someone to 'stop' and that he understood, and that he would be good, and he'd learned his lesson, before the screams would start all over. It was horrible. I...I wanted to help him. Later on I healed him a bit, but I never finished with all the spells before father found me. He was livid. Threw me where you found me, after making me watch as he was thrown in to the cell. I...he looked so terrified. So, vulnerable. I-I wanted to just save him you know? Because it was obvious that he was being cruelly tortured for some reason. Information, probably. Or maybe it was a warning, I don't know, but I just felt so...so helpless. More than when I'm on the receiving end of Father's anger. I feel...responsible for him. Do you...do you understand?" He asked, a few tears had fallen down Tom's cheeks. Tom was in fact, an incredibly good actor. 

Dumbledore thought of him and Severus and Harry, and he nodded. "Yes, yes, I do understand."


	8. Conversations

Tom and Draco were to be taken to Number 4 Grimmwald Place. Granted, it probably was not the best place for a possible son of the Dark Lord, but, Tom refused to allow Draco to return to his father, and after Dumbledore noticed how terrified the boy was of the cold man, he was inclined to agree. Than again, the two would be in constant contact with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Severus, Remus, and Sirius. Not to mention Ginny, who would undoubtly dislike the notion of Tom being there. From what Dumbledore got from Tom's assessment, Quirrel was the man who had visited Avery, and the timing would have been after he had met Voldermort, meaning the liklihood that Tom was the Dark Lord's son was incrediblely high probability.

Dumbledore ended up having to speak with Ginny and everyone else. Severus missing, this time. He would be back later.

"We need to have a meeting about this Albus." Sirius stated. "I understand that You-Know-Who's son? Who's saying that he isn't tricking you." 

"He isn't. Voldermort was not capable of the amount of care and fear and worry that Tom showed Draco. Not only that, Tom gave Draco comfort, when he was out of the closet. I don't know about you, but I most certainly don't see the former Tom Riddle doing anything like that." Arthur spoke out. They all stared at him. 

"It is up to Ginny." They all turned to look at her. The fiery redhead girl furrowed her brows in thought.

"As much as I dislike Tom from the Diary, I can't judge Voldermort's son just because he is the son of a dark wizard. It isn't right. And, from what I've heard, this Tom and Draco have been through hell the last several hours. It wouldn't be right to just leave them without anywhere to go. So, yeah, I suppose I am fine with it."

Tom smiled down at Draco, who was waiting with him.

"You did well." Draco bit his lip insecurely. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Tom's eyes flashed.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked.

"I...I freaked out, and it...was more intense than I thought it was." The boy's eyes began to water.

"Hay, hay hay," Tom grabbed the boy by his upper arms, tilting his head up so that Draco was looking at him. "You did nothing wrong. I am very proud of you. You persevered, and pushed through. You did good." Draco took a shaking breath but nodded.

"Thank you." He whispered. Tom just smiled down at him.

A few moments later, Remus appeared in front of him. Draco jumped, terrified, shaking fearfully, as he resolutely kept his eyes down, refusing to look up. Tom narrowed his eyes at the Werewolf. Remus's eyes widened marginally as he realized he had caused the young Slytherin distress.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, it's just me, calm down." He said in an attempt to placate the boy. Tom growled, and Remus turned his attention to him. He watched curiously, as Tom put two hands on both of Draco's shoulders, with gentle, but firm pressure he made Draco sit on the couch of the Avery Mansion. He whispered something in the boy's ear. The boy seemed to be calming slightly. Tom continued whispering to Draco and Remus realized that it was praise. Tom was praising the boy. The Werewolf watched as Tom soothed the youngest Malfoy heir playing with his golden locks of silky smooth hair, with one hand, and the other carefully wrapping itself around the back of Draco's neck. Remus moved to do something, but stopped once he noticed that it wasn't done with ill intent in mind. He watched in fascination as, at that extremely possissive and potentienally lethal and commonly abusive behavior, Draco began to calm down drastically. His breathing evened out, his trembling slowed until it stopped all together.

Remus was shocked, to say the least. The gesture was intimate, and took a lot of trust from Draco's part, and from what Remus had learned from the boy the last year or two, it was that he did NOT trust easily, but somehow decided to put his complete trust in this teenage Voldermort look-a-like. It was incomprehensible. Shocking and dumbfounded, to Remus. 

One thing was certain, this boy was certainly not the same Tom Riddle of before.


	9. Meeting Tom Riddle and Draco Malfoy

Tom pushed Draco behind him, once they entered number 12 Grimwald place. Draco obeyed the silent demand that he stay behind him, and silent to Tom's pleasure. 

It was not long before Remus, the werewolf Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, according to Draco's information, was taking them up to meet and greet the golden squad, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Tom could feel Draco's false bravado and confidence returning. He guessed that it made sense. He was surrounded by those who made his life hell, and he retaliated in the same. Those who, had Lucius not been told explicitly that this was Tom's plan and if anything were to interfere with it, he would personally crucio him into oblivion, Draco would be getting severely punished for being seen in the same house as them willingly, and without orders. He could understand what Draco was trying to do, and he commended him on it, but he also knew that Draco had reached a new level of rawness in the last few weeks. It was doubtful that he would be able to maintain the charade for very long. Draco was a rather submissive individual, who can easily take control, and while before hand, where there was no one Draco trusted or who were intelligent enough to realize it, now, Draco had Tom, and therefore, there would probably be several slips in the boy's behavior, contrasting what these apathetic Gryffindors were used to. 

Tom easily slid inside the room, Draco following, albeit slightly more hesitantly. Remus spoke with them, the three giving both of them dirty looks, but Tom could really care less what they wanted. Soon enough they would be bowing down to him anyways.

"Draco." Draco looked up, giving Remus a hauty expression, filled with loathing and distrust. "Your Hogwarts things will be brought here as well as Tom's things, and for the next few days, you will be sleeping in here with Harry and Ron." Tom simply nodded, at Draco's glance towards him, wordlessly asking if it was alright.

"Fine." He paused. His face suddenly black. "What of my Father?" Remus seemed to tense at the question.

"Lucius said that you will stay here until he deems otherwise." Draco eyes fluttered shut for a mere second, before nodding. 

"Very well," Was all that was said, as Remus left the room. Tom gently guided Draco over to the farthest corner of the room, and pressed him down to sit on the floor, where Tom followed soon after. Tom then began talking quietly with him.

________

Harry was angry. He didn't want to have to share his room with Voldermort's son, and really, no one could blame him. And than there was the problem with Malfoy. Honestly, he did not want to even look at those two again, let alone have to share a room with them. Though, it would give him a chance to make sure that they were not planning anything nefarious. He didn't have much of a choice to agree anyways, because, this was technically, not his or Sirius's house. As far as he had been told, the inheritence had gone to Bellatrix, who may or may not have handed the inheritence over, given the fact that Kreacher has willfully disobeyed Sirius as of late. It was possible.

Than, when the two came in, and Draco had faint bruising around his neck, barely seen, this Tom Riddle, clearly had some sort of vitaimin D deficiency. He was pale, almost gaunt. Draco was clearly malnourished, and seemed to still radiate the same arrogance, even though he seemed far too tense around his shoulders and arms than was possibly healthy. Than, Remus left, and Tom seemed to pull Draco forward, and Draco followed, willingly. It was a little disconcerting. He noticed that Riddle forced Draco to sit down on the floor, and, unlike what he had expected after that, he sat down next to him, pulling him close, and rubbing his shoulders and arms, Draco and him talked quietly. Draco seemed to gently calm down and relax. Tom then gently grabbed the boy and wrapped his arms around him, which Draco seemed to uncertainly reciprocate. It was clear that both of them were unaccustomed to physical contact, the way they both seemed to hold on loosely, and release far to soon.

They would need to keep an eye on them, a very watchful eye.


	10. Spying on the Two Newbies

The next day, Tom and Draco stayed alone and by themselves most of the time. Both were invited to come to dinner which would be served in a few hours. Dumbledore had brought the sorting hat over to sort Tom, and Tom, naturally got a rip.

If it isn't Tom Riddle, the man of horrors. 

Excuse me? 

You...you are lord voldermort.

You know, you are a hat, what do you know?

Everything, young Riddle, everything.

Whatever, if you want to rat me out, I don't care, just hurry the bloody hell up. I have two Malfoy's on my tail. One to protect, the other to punish severely. So, just hurry up and make your choice. Draco is going to get angsy if you do not buckle up and just sort me.

The hat had laughed lightly. Oh, Mister Riddle, you are changing. Maybe for the better. But I still feel your most carnal desires. You are still, most certainly, a true Slytherin.

Yes, of course, like we had no idea of that before. You do realize that I AM related to Salzaar do you not? So, duh, of course Slytherin is my house, because it is MY house.

Better be SLYTHERIN.

As humorous as always.

Around dinner time the next day Tom sat on the couch while Draco laid at his feet, leaning against his legs, while Tom read a book, and raked his hands through the boy's hair. Draco felt himself drifting off. He kept himself awake, though, he didn't want to sleep. The fear of nightmares kept him awake.

"Little one," Tom began, speaking to Draco. Draco looked up into Tom's beautiful eyes.

"Yes?" Draco asked, eyes dull and tired.

"Sleep." Tom watched in fascination as Draco's eyes dilated before returning to their normal size, and he just nodded.

"Don't go?" He asked, Tom glanced around. Hermione was staring at the scene intently. Draco's voice and eyes showed vulnerability, Tom was widening his eyes, and softening them, and turning them to Draco.

"Do not worry, Luv, I will be right here." He said soothingly. "Come up here." Draco got his feet underneath him and hauled himself up onto the couch, almost falling onto Tom's lap, curling around the older boy. Tom chuckled.

"How long has it been since you slept little dragon?"

"I do not know, yesterday, I suppose." Tom hummed at that, amused at the young, insecure blond. 

"Ah," He wrapped a slender hand around the back of the boy's throat, applying gentle, but firm pressure, making the boy's eyes flutter as he was lulled into a sense of security, at the hand by his throat. Tom chuckled at the boy.

"Go to sleep." He ordered. He watched as the boy's pupils dilated a bit, before he shut them, his deep, steady breaths marking the fact that he was sleeping.

_____

Hermione, Harry, and Ron, watched the the two, attentively. They had done absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, well, nothing dangerous at least. All three of them had been spying on the two since yesterday's pact to keep an incredibly close eye on the both of them. The way the two acted around each other, contrasted sharply to how they acted with anyone else. Draco seemed relaxed and calm. None of them realized just how often the Slytherin Prince was tensed during their years at Hogwarts, until they saw him with Tom. Even in his sleep, as they had caught him sleeping in spare classrooms at night sometimes, he was always at least halfway alert. Here, he seemed to trust this Tom Riddle completely. Unlike usual, the blonde entered a deep, therapudic sleep. One that they doubted anyone had seen. Hermione took a picture with a Muggle camera. Ron and Harry stared at her.

"What? I can't help it. There are just so adorable. They'd make a good couple." She said giggling slightly. That was when they noticed a slight change in the scenery. Tom pulled Draco up onto the long couch, and he curled around Tom, who held the back of his throat, making Hermione have to stop Ron and Harry from bursting in the room, causing them to giver her the stink eye.

"Watch." She whispered. They did so, and noticed that Tom was not choking the life out of Draco, but calming him. He did have his hand around the back of the younger boy's throat, but his thumb was pressing against where the neckline connected with the spine, in soothing circular motions, which calmed the boy automatically, making him go limp in Tom's lap, and fall into a deep, safe sleep. They all stared. Not only had Draco willingly and instantly sit at the slightly older boy's feet, relaxing against them like it was nothing, but he allowed the boy to lure him into an immensely deep sleep. Hermione took another picture. Ron and Harry glared at her.

"What? I was thinking maybe we could show this to Professor Snape. After all, he seems to know Malfoy the best of anyone." Ron sighed, and Harry nodded, understanding the logic of this idea.

"Fine, just, make sure neither of them sees it. If they realize that we have been spying on them, I doubt we will live to see the morning." Harry said.


	11. Professor Snape VS Uncle Sev

That night, right before dinner, the doorbell rang. Draco and Tom stood behind the Weasly twins, who were whispering under their breaths to each other, not suspicious at all. Tom had a firm, and comforting hand on Draco's shoulder, which was probably what they were curious about, that or the door. As soon as it was opened, Tom stiffened at the aura of darkness. He saw a man, with pale skin, and black hair, dressed in all black, robes, shirt, and pants, even socks and shoes. The man had black eyes. Draco looked up.

"Professor Snape???" George shrieked at the same time that Draco whispered. "Uncle Sev," The man stared at Tom Riddle curiously, before sliding his gaze to Draco, he moved forward and stood before the boy. Draco stiffened as he turned his cold blank eyes to look up at Severus.

"Severus." He said simply.

"Draco, your...father..." He seemed to pause on the word. "Informed me of your whereabouts. I came to see if you were alright?" Draco looked deep into the man's emotionless black eyes.

"As well as ever, Professor Snape." He said, the words seemed to have a special meaning that everyone seemed to miss. Severus's lip curled and his eyes turned cold.

"You will meet me in this room in two hours. Go. I must speak with the supposed son of the Dark Lord." Severus said. Everyone stayed exactly were they were. Severus whirled around, black eyes flashing with a burning danger.

"I said, GO!" Everyone scattered, except Draco and Tom.

"Uncle Sev?" Draco asked under his breath, barely loud enough for the Twins, who were using their extendable ears again, to hear.

\-----

"Uncle sev?" Hermione asked? "I am quite certain that Draco is not related to him in any way."

"Shut up 'Mione!" Ron growled. "We won't hear them if you keep talking!!"

"Yes Draco?"

"Can I..." He paused. They saw him glance at Tom before returning his attention to the Potions Master. "May I stay?"

"For now, yes, you may. I have a few questions I wish to ask you. Sit." 

\----

Tom noticed that at the order, Draco's eyes dilated once more. It seemed a subconcious thing. A natural submissive. They are incredibly hard to come by, and very rare. One clue was the dilated of eyes when given an order, but they did not always have to obey. A Natural Submissive could only be put under by a Natural Alpha, which Tom believed was why it was so easy for him to put Draco into a deep sleep. By the looks of it, this Sev...Or Severus...was another Natural Alpha. Lucius was not one, as far as Tom could tell. There were ways to hide that part of yourself. Natural Alphas were rare, although far more common than a Natural Submissive. Draco was clearly the latter, and was already "Coming into his Inheritence" So to speak. He was not yet 17, so it really shouldn't have any affect, though it was likely speeding up given the fact that he was around another N.A. a lot. Although, Tom would have to do more research on this, it could just be a spell, instead of a natural response. It was difficult to tell.

\-----

"How long has it been since you sleep." Draco was about to reply, but Severus cut him off again. "Deeply, and for a long while."

"Well, that is, earlier today, Tom helped me sleep." Draco said, clearly, although his eyes were directed towards his hands, on his lap.

"He did, did he?"

"oooh, Riddle gonna get it!" Fred said, smirking, and high five-ing with George.

"Yes," Draco coughed, clearing his throat. "I was having difficulty sleeping over the last several days, and a few days ago, Tom helped me sleep, and so, after several days I asked Tom to help, and he did. It was a fair amount of hours, and I feel better, now."

"I am glad for that, Draco. You need better sleep. Now, take off your shirt." Draco's eyes widened.

"Dang, Snape, didn't think you a perv!" George gagged. 

"Oh, shut it." Hermione snapped.

"I do not think that there is any reason for..."

"Now. Draco." Draco did so, hands unbuttoning his shirt expertly with this long thin fingers. Severus slipped forward, examining him. 

"Stay still." he warned, pulling out his wand, Draco successfully managed not to flinch, but he did bite his lip. Severus whispered a few words and a white light emerged from the wand tip, and wrapped itself around Draco's neck, wrists, and ankles. The bruising gone.

"Who?" it was a simple question. 

"A person." Draco evaded. Severus groaned and muttered under his breath.

"Stupid nature rules." 

The Golden Trio and Weasly Twins looked at each other confused. 

"What do you think he means?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I don't...I have never heard of 'Nature Rules' in a magical sense. Which is clear that he means magically. I'm going to have to research it!" Her eyes shone with the familiar excitement of figuring out something new.

"Who gave you the bruising on your neck and wrists?" They saw Draco look away, jaw clenched, refusing to answer. 

"Answer the Question Draco." Severus said in a dangerous voice. The boy's body began to vibrate with the attempt to disobey, but to no avail. He released his attempt, stared at the floor.

"Lucius." Severus growled. Draco jumped, backing away, and shaking, and Tom put a firm hand on the back of his neck, calming him immediately. 

"Why?"

"I don't...know. At least not this time. He has been getting more...angry lately. Often he goes out of his way to figure out reasons to punish me."

"You are not to speak to him until I sort through all this, is that clear?" 

"Yes, Uncle Sev."

"Good. Now, if you do not mind, I wish to speak to Mr. Riddle alone."

"But...I..." Draco stuttered. He looked to Tom, who just smiled, and gave a small squeeze at the base of his neck, calming him, and causing him to nod at Severus.

"Fine, I will just help Miss. Weasly with dinner." He muttered.

"Do not speak under your breath, Draco, you know how your father hates it." Draco took a deep breath.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, If you will."

"Fine. Be careful. Both of you, otherwise who knows what sort of brawl will end up, and whose pieces of ash we will be left burying." Draco said, and and, before he could be reprimanded, strode purpousefully out of the room.

Severus turned his gaze onto Tom Riddle. Cold, cruel, and calculating.

Harry whistled under his breath. "He pissed of Snape somehow!" 

"I believe you and I need to have a talk about my godson."

"What?" The Gryffindors gaped.


	12. Alpha and Submissives

The Golden Trio, plus the Weasly Twins listened anxiously, desperate to hear what Snape was going to say to Tom.

"Tom Riddle, is it?" Severus asked politely. Tom simply nodded, waiting to hear what it was that Severus wished to speak with him about. "You are different than your father." He said simply. Tom simply smirked at himself.

"I have been told that constantly since I have been here. I do not know my so called 'father' so I cannot judge." He said instead of laughing. He was really good at controlling himself, if he does say so himself.

"Yes, you are most certainly an odd one, are you not?" Severus looked at him intently. Tom kept his mind blocked, which seemed to annoy the older wizard, but Tom ignored the man's frustration. "How many times have you managed to put Draco under?" He asked, leaning back, and gazing intently at him. Tom defiantly met his stare with one of his own. 

"Several times. When that pathetic excuse for a father brings him over, Draco is usually mentally and physically exhausted. Honestly, if this is what he has to go through every summer, I am surprised that the boy is alive right now. So tell me, Severus..." Tom asked, leaning forward, and staring deep into the other's eyes. "What sort of Alpha, lets a submissive stay in such a dangerous familial relationship?" Tom watched as Severus's eyes flashed with surprise. "Or are you simply ignoring your instincts. I am told that there are certain potions for that. Rare, and difficult to make, but they are there." Severus just stared intently at Tom.

"I do not like what you are implying." He said coldly. "I would NEVER leave Draco in a dangerous situation..."

"But you did." Tom said cooly. "I have seen what his moronic father does to him, I have heard his screaming. And it tears me apart inside. I simply cannot understand how an Natural Alpha would not be able to notice something wrong with someone like Draco. It is not as if he is purposely hiding his scents, he likely does not even know how to do it. So the real question is, why. Did. You. Leave. Him? The signs are all there, and, whether or not he acts differently at school, which I am quite certain he does, is irrelavent." He sighed, taking a sip of his green tea that had been brought out for them by Draco a little while earlier. 

"Draco is in a rather...delicate, position. Lucius is highly respected and influential. I cannot simply order a trial on him, he has too many members in place in the Wizemagont." 

"So you are suppressing your natural instincts. Interesting. No wonder you seem so...distant." Severus glared at him, Tom just smirked.

"Oh, please, your eyes are slightly glassy. It is a sideffect of a suppresent potion. There are many different kinds for a Natural Alpha, and all of them are complex and incredibly difficult to make, not to mention many of the ingrediants are rare. Exceedingly rare. But all of them have sideaffects. Glassy eyes being one of the main commonalities of all of them. Clearly you are using the potion, and likely use it all the time. After all, a Natural Alpha's protective instinct on those who are Naturally submissive are...well, legendary."

"Yes, you would know all about that would you not?" Severus sneered. Tom laughed.

"Of course. I have personal experience in dealing with the instincts of a Natural Alpha. Obviously, considering I am one. But, you already knew that as well, did you not?" Tom asked, eyes becoming dangerous. "Clearly you are unable to control yourself around Draco, which means you knew at least a little of the situation he was in, and did nothing about it. Not the best route of action if I do say so myself." 

"You are a natural Alpha?" Tom just smirked, sipping his tea, before shrugging. 

"How else would I have gotten all the knowledge. Little is known about Nature's Balance Creatures...The Natural Alphas and the Natural Submissives. Hardly anything is written about them, and most that is written down in journals or books or articles are guessing games. I do not care for guesswork." He said, sighing. "Look, Severus, I can assure that I have no bad plans for your godson, despite any misgivings you may have. However, I am wondering just how stupid you are." Severus started, staring at Tom with unconceled confusion. "Oh come on. Are you seriously telling me that Draco has not come into his creature inheritence? As far as I can tell, most Natural creatures come early, 16 usually, sometimes 15, but Draco, obviously has a lot of experience with his natural instincts, enough to suppress them incredibly easily, which can take years for a submissive in the constant presence of an Alpha to learn. Which means that he would have had to have lots of practice. So, he must have come into several years early." Severus sighed not even bothering to argue the younger's words.

"He showed signs of a N.S. when he reached eleven. I could tell for sure if he was a true N.S. and I could not find the evidence until he was thirteen. Lucius knows nothing of this, either. Otherwise it would not end well."

"How did he find out what was going on?" Tom asked, curiously. 

"That is something I think you should ask him. He was never very clear. Just that he did some research and figured it out. He cornered me after class one day. Since then he has become very, very good at bending the laws of nature that even I have trouble getting him to do what I ask on the first try. He is a very astute boy." 

"Of that I had no doubt. You, however, are clearly not." Severus stared at him again. 

"What are you talking about? I thought that I already told you that there was nothing I could have done for Draco in his situation, considering who his father and mother are. The Malfoy's are an extremely well respected family. Hardly anyone dares oppose them, and those who do tend not to be seen again." Tom hissed in frustration.

"Did you even care to see if there are any laws regarding Nature's Balance Creatures?" He asked angrily. 

"No, I did not." Tom laughed bitterly. Severus flinched at the sound, it was so cold and angry.

"Of course not. For someone who is obviously very clever, you are so stupid! There are special laws in place for a Natural Alpha or Submissive. Once a N.S. presents, they can be taken out from their parents care, and placed under the care of a N.A. as long as the neither parent was an N.A. As, as far as I have gathered, neither Lucius nor Narcissa are an N.A. or an N.S. Meaning that you could have easily pulled for custody."

"Damn." Severus muttered under his breath. 

"You were too busy ignoring your instincts. If you hadn't you would have felt the urge to check all the laws and figure out if there was ANYTHING you could have done. You did a lot, but failed a lot too." Tom said.

"I will check this out, thank you. However, I need to know what your view on Draco is." Tom cocked his head. 

"My View?" 

"Yes. There is something about Draco. I am unsure what it is, but than again, I have never met another N.S. Nor another N.A. to attempt to gather any information that might be different about him. So. Thoughts."

"I did notice that he goes under incredbily easy, and fast. It only takes me a few seconds, at best, and a few minutes at worst, before he is completely under."

"Really?" Severus asked. "It takes me several minutes at least." Tom shrugged.

"Well, you are a lower level." Tom said carelessly. He glanced up at Severus's blank expression. "Natural Alphas and Submissive's have ranks. The higher level Alpha, the easier it is to put a Sub under. Draco is rediculously high on the scale, from what I have seen, but I am the same level Alpha as he is Submissive, which means that we are the most compatable. Which also means he responds best to me. You are a lower level Alpha than Draco is Submissive, meaning that it would take longer for him to respond the same. Really interesting, actually. I found a book in the Avery Library, in a hidden room. Naturally, I read it, and saved the information. It was incredibly informative when I turned 15 and presented into my Creature inheritence."

"Well, I am glad that you have seem to have taken a...liking to each other." Tom just smiled. "I will be keeping an eye on you, Tom, a very very close eye. I do not want Draco broken any more than he already is."

"Of course, Sir."

"Glad we understand each other." Tom just chuckled, finishing off his tea. A second later Tom called Draco over smiling.

"Yes, little one?" Draco glanced at Severus before moving back to Tom bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Dinner's done! I Helped!" He said eyes twinkling. "I made the...brown things!" He said, excitedly. 

"Well, then, we should get going. Don't you think, Severus?" Draco turned around to watch Severus's expressions. 

Severus, for his part, was taken aback. He had never really seen Draco's eyes so...well, alive. The boy seemed genuinely excited, and greatly at that. He had not really expected, nor ever really seen such a thing.

"Alright, let's get a move on."

\---------

Hermione, Ron, and Harry, stared at each other, whilst listening to everything going on in the living room between Tom and Severus.

"Seriously?" Ron asked. "What the hell is a Natural Alpha or Submissive? And are they kidding? I mean, Malfoy is most certainly not submissive in anyway!"

"I don't...I don't know." Hermione seemed genuinely lost for once.

"Well, perhaps 'Submissive' means something different in the context that they are using. Though it is clear that whatever a 'Natural Alpha' is, both Riddle and Snape are it. So, it can't hurt to know, right?" Harry asked.

"I wonder what this 'put under' is. I mean, it obviously means something important."

"I'll have to look at the library when we get to Hogwarts. They should have SOMETHING on the subject."

"KIDS DINNER IS DONE!" Molly's voice shouted out from the downstairs kitchen. 

"Shoot." George and Fred quickly put the extendable ears away, and shoved them into their pockets, before they all rushed downstairs readying themselves to eat.


	13. Dinner Time Observations

Draco spent next to no time sitting next to Tom, when the older boy pointed to the seat next to him. Tom noticed the young boy looked incredibly anxious. Tom just grabbed the boy's upper arm firmly, and the boy seemed to melt of all nervousness. Tom smiled, smirking at Snape, who watched the exchange with glittering black eyes, curious.

"Eat." Tom ordered, whispering the word into Draco's ear. Draco looked at Tom with grateful eyes, and turned to his food, beginning to eat it all. Tom just smiled at the younger boy. He too, began eating his food, readying himself for an onslaught of conversation, which happened almost at once after Draco and Tom's interactions.

Unlike Draco, Tom had expected the loud conversations to begin, as he had seen many families act in accordance to such customs. Tom knew that Draco had not been to a dinner with any other than Pureblood Slytherin families, and those were always quiet and polite conversations, if indeed there were conversations in any way. The boy jumped as soon as the loud conversations started. He began hyperventilating at the sudden onslaught of noise. Snape watched the two closely as Tom simply moved his hand from Draco's upper arm to his neck, curving his long fingers around the back of the boy's neck, and simply holding it there, placing gentle pressure on the lower half. Draco calmed immediately. Tom was not putting enough pressure to put him into a subspace, nor to get him to fall into sleep, but just enough to calm him. Draco closed his eyes in a strange sense of peace, and continued eating, whilst Tom continued to keep his hand on the younger's neck. The boy seemed to calm more and more as the meal progressed. 

_- _ - _ - _

Hermione watched Tom and Draco as they entered the room. There was something about the two's relationship. She could not quite put her finger on it, but there was definitely something strange about it. 

She watched as Tom directed Draco into a chair next to him, near the end of the table, located conveniently near the door, with Professor Snape two seats down from Draco, Sirius right next to Draco, and Remus Lupin at Tom's immediate left, whilst Draco sat at his immediate right. She continued watching the two, discreetly of course. It would never do to be caught. 

She watched with interest as Tom placed a firm, but not painful, hand on Draco's bicep. The Slytherin, who before had been slightly tense and unnerved, which none but the extremely observant would be able to pick up on, seemed to calm slightly at the gesture. He then whispered something to the young boy, before turning to his own food, Draco, seemed to be happy for some reason, and started to eat. Tom, Hermione noticed, kept a firm hand on the younger's upper arm. 

She also noticed the two's reactions once the conversations started about five or ten minutes into the meal. Tom, seemed to have been expecting something similar, for he merely tensed slightly. Poor Draco, however, had seemingly not expected anything of the sort, as he jumped, and leaned back in his chair, becoming anxious and nervous. Hermione noticed, and it would seem Riddle did as well, for he slid his hand, which had still been gripping the younger's arm, upwards, towards his neck. Hermione tensed as the older boy wrapped his fingers easily around the back of Draco's neck, applying firm, but seemingly gentle pressure to it. Instead of freaking out, as Hermione would have expected from the Malfoy heir, he calmed instantly. Hermione simply could not understand the two's interactions. One thing she did know, however, was that there was absolutely no WAY Malfoy would allow anyone other than Riddle to touch him so possessively. Not willingly. Yet, here he was. It was if the former Malfoy had been done away with, and a new compliant Malfoy replaced. It was terribly confusing. Hermione, being as smart as she is, was not real intimate with the emotion 'Confused', and she was realizing that she did not enjoy it at all, in any way whatsoever. 

Hermione never saw Tom's hand leave Draco's neck during the rest of the Dinner, if anything, he would apply more pressure to attempt to calm him, when he got extremely uncomfortable. Which happened once they began asking questions of what to do with him. There was only another twenty four hours before Hogwarts, but as Lucius was not here to take Draco, and Severus WAS Malfoy's legal godfather, and guardian when Lucius could not be. This raised several questions, and Draco had become close to what seemed to be a panic attack, until Tom subtly calmed him. 

This all raised more questions than it answered. The Malfoy that she, Ron, and Harry had known for several years was rude, dominating, easily frustrated, and snappish. In other words, as Psychology would put it, he was without question a clear alpha male. However, now, it seemed to be the complete opposite. And, though Hermione was not proficient in Psychology, she had read several books on the subject, and articles, a personality change to this degree, although not impossible, was a nigh impossible occurance. Which meant one of two things, either Malfoy is faking this new vulnerable compliant, and people-pleasing side or he was faking his alpha male personality, OR, something really bad happened to Malfoy to cause this change, or a combination of the two choices. She would, of course, keep a close eye on the two, to see how this progressed. After all, Hermione had a strong feeling that he was faking this new side. As such, he was bound to make a slip up at some point, and she would be there when he did, and than, oh, and than he would be in trouble. She just knew that Malfoy was simply getting close to this Riddle, because he was Voldermort's son. Playing on the scared, intimidated child, and getting close, to make his move. Malfoy was like that. He was a planner, and a good actor, from the hundreds of times that she had see him get out of trouble with words alone.

_-_-_-_

Hermione was not the only one looking on curiously at two two's relationship. Remus was as well. He was once again teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, thanks to a loop hole Dumbledore found in Werewolf laws. He officially had a job! It was an exciting experience thing for him. Possibly a permanent job. 

He was watching the two boys curiously. Specifically Tom Riddle, because, like some of the others, he was still wary of the young boy. Though he would not judge the boy on the acts of his father, for clearly the two were different. He noticed the strange gestures that indicated possessiveness. But, he not only noticed that, but he also noticed that Draco seemed to calm from these same gestures that, if anyone else would try, he would flip out on them. It was an odd turn of events, and one that made Remus slightly uncomfortable. Because one of them was playing the other. Or perhaps, Malfoy had just been faking his whole personality whilst at Hogwarts, and Tom had managed to break through to the true Draco Lucius Malfoy hidden underneath the stern cold exterior. Either way, he would be keeping an extremely close eye on the two this year.


	14. Mate or SoulMate

Tom lay in his bed, Draco curled into his side, and him having a protective arm wrapped around him, and was in deep thought. Extremely deep thought. He watched the young Malfoy heir breath deeply, and calmly. It was the only time the boy was calm, when he was sleeping. Every other time he was slightly tense, and simply good at hiding it. It was not quite that surprising, but still, it tugged at the young Slytherin heir's heart. Tom thought to some of the things he had read about Natural Alphas. 

Sure, he had been incredibly shocked to find out that Severus was a N.A. He was the only one that he had known, which was saying something, as he had known a good deal of people. Of course, during that time he had not met one Natural Submissive, though he supposed that someone within either the Malfoy or Black family lines must be a Natural Submissive. If anything, he would bet it came from Narcissa's side of the family. It made more sense, given what he knew of Narcissa and Bellatrix, sisters of the Black House. 

Tom absently carded his fingers through the boy's hair. He watched in fascinating as the boy melted into his touch, and went pliant again. It was so simple to care about the boy, so easy. He could not help but wonder how the boy had managed to keep his true nature hidden for so long. It was not only astounding, but slightly worrying. After all, he acted differently with Tom, and that would cause a couple of problems. Specifically the idea that Draco Malfoy had been put under the Imperius curse, which of course, was not true, but many people only care to see what they want, instead of what is true. It was the case of many things, and this was no different.

Tom hummed in contemplation. He knew that as a Natural Alpha, he had either a 'Mate' or a 'soulmate'. As if either term needs explaining, it is quite self-explanitory which is more binding. Soul mates were bound by the, well, soul, they also could only be Natural Subs. It was the way things worked. It was the balance of nature. But, considering that Natural Submissives were so rare, a fact that few know the reason for, rarely was a Natural Alpha with a Natural Submissive. Though it was quite common to see them with a more demure type partner. Alpha's could have 'mates' which are different than soul-mates, obviously, in that the bond between partners was not as deep or strong. Though instincts could still be kicked up like hell. But that is neither here nor there. The point was, Tom knew, one hundred percent, that Draco was either his mate or soul-mate. Though the latter seemed more likely. True, there are ways to test whether or not a mate is simply a mate, or a soul mate, and therefore, not quite the same. For instance, a Natural Alpha only has ONE soul-mate, while they can have several mates, depending on how often a mate dies. A mate is not destiny, it is not written before hand, fate, whatever it is Muggles love to call it, mates just signal compatability, and therefore a capability of a relationship. And Alpha's who had mates, did not normally have soul-mates. In fact, most high level Alphas, such as Tom, had soul-mates, but never once had had a single 'mate'. Many of them remained unbonded until they met said soul-mate. While, lower level Alphas such as severus...even thinking about the greasy haired Slytherin made his lip curl in distaste....normally had a mate. Unlike a soul-mate, however, they did not react quite the same way. They could not feel the tug and urge to be together. It was up to the Alpha to...well, alpha up and get together with their mate.

Tom, well, considering the deep level bond that he and Draco seemed to share, it was up for debate whether or not they were simply mates, or soul-mates, but Tom highly doubted the first, while contemplated the second. 

He had, of course, had sex. I mean, what average teenage boy didn't? Looking down at Draco's soft and sleeping face, he doubted that he had in any way, left the 'virgin' status. Not that Tom cared, naturally, in fact he seemed to purr at that fact. But Tom, in knowing that he was Dominate, had decided that he would not be inexperienced, after all, how would he be able to dominate his mate or soul mate if he did not know how? So he had practiced with both genders. Honestly, he was not gender specific. Most Alpha/Submissive Wizards were not. It was not as if they did not have preference or that they never explored the possibility, it was the knowledge that their mate or soul mate could be either gender, and they did not want to make themselves partial to one. 

Not that it really matters. Tom thought amused. The second one sees their mate it is almost as if the whole world close....closes....in. Bloody hell. Tom flicked through his memory of when he first met Draco Malfoy, and realized that was precisely what happened to him when he had met Draco, not to mention that he had immediately surrendered to his Alpha Instinct to comfort and take care of said boy, who was not fast asleep in his arms. Tom sighed. He knew it was official. 

Not that Tom did not really see this coming a mile away. He knew once he had forced Lucius to tell him about the boy, and than tortured him until the stupid fool told him a complete unbiased version of the man's only child. The boy had sounded perfect to him, and had appealed to him in a way that was unusual for the Lord.

Than, of course, he had met the kid, and he knew he was in trouble, the moment that he had felt the incessant tug on his core instincts. It was not something that was easily ignored, without severe potion use of course. At this Tom thought of Severus again and his lip curled upward in displeasure. He looked down as Draco began to whimper in his dreams. Tom shushed him, gently wrapping a long thin fingered hand around the back of his neck, calming the boy instantly once more. It was an endearing sight, to the older boy. He sighed in contentment. 

He had basically already claimed Draco, and he was certain that it had not gone unnoticed by Draco. Nevertheless, he would speak to the child about it in the morning. It would not do to freak the boy out. Tom purred contently as the younger child buried his face into Tom's chest.


	15. Trio’s Thoughts

Harry was never one for distrust, or for doubting what his eyes or intuition told him. It was not the way he worked. Those two things were some of the biggest factors that helped him defeat Voldermort all up until fourth year, when he was finally killed. But, for some reason, he was now doubting both his eyes, and his guy feeling. With good reason too. This so called 'Tom Riddle' was an enigma. He shows up two years after Harry defeats Voldermort by killing him in the ritual meant to bring him to life, and all of a sudden his supposed 'son' is found? It seemed too much like coincidence, and Harry was never really a big fan of coincidence. But, the kid seemed real, true, and...rather emotional. Especially about one Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Who, so far, had not caused any trouble. Normally that would cheer him up, but he cannot help but think of what the boy may be planning. For five years Harry had known Draco, and in those five years, the bully had never once given up an oppertunity to deride, degrade, or just attack him, Ron, or hermione in any way, and yet, he had barely spoken to anyone except this Tom Marvolo Riddle. Malfoy was a true Slytherin, and capable of beguiling the best of people. It made him worry if perhaps he was tricking Riddle. But than, something still did not seem right. The whole relationship thing that they had created was too weird. It was complicated. And along with the whole 'Alpha/Submissive' thing that Riddle and Snape had been speaking about, things just got a lot weirder. Draco Malfoy was not the submissive type, ever. He was like the most alpha male character that Harry had ever seen. Harry could barely even think about Malfoy being submissive.  
\----

Ron was not stupid. Okay, he was dumber than Harry, or Hermione, but than he doubted anyone was smarter than Hermione. But he certainly was not a dimwit at the best of times, and especially when times called for it. Unlike Harry, he did not have many reservations about the Riddle/Malfoy relationship. Sure, it was kind of odd, and sort of creepy. Like when Malfoy would sit at Riddle's feet without a second thought, or when they would give each other meaningful glances at each other and seemed to carry on an entire conversation with just their eyes and body language. He wished he could do that with Harry, or Hermione, hell, even his brothers. Fred and George were really the only ones who could do that, and they were twins. Talk about unfair. Totally unfair. In any case, he had seen the two together, and if you put away the weird quirks of their relationship, they both really seemed to care about each other. Malfoy was acting different than he normally did, but, who didn't when they loved someone? He had known Ginny before she fell head over heels for his best mate, and she had changed, drastically. Love was not something that just happened, either. Sure, Ginny had started with a crush, but it had evolved. Well, he said crush, it was more like borderline obsession really. But look at the two of them now? Happily dating, and his best mate, well, he had changed a bit differently too. Love was not one of those things that just suddenly comes to you, unless you're those lucky types and never have to worry about a single thing. It was obvious to him that Riddle and Malfoy held a deep respect, and care for each other. Draco trusted Tom. And that was what had freaked him out at first, because he had never seen the Malfoy heir so...relaxed and at ease. Ever. Sure, he put on a good front, but he was never truly at ease. And he never revealed much about himself. 

So, sure the whole thing was kind of creepy and disturbing to watch. But the fact remained that he did not have the same misgivings as most of the others in the household. He truly believed that they cared about each other. Everyone else, now, that was a different issue. Malfoy clearly still held immense loathing towards harry, Hermione, and himself, and though he was unsure why, he could take a couple of guesses, and they had nothing to do with what Harry thought they did. He knew a facade when he saw one, and he also knew that Malfoy probably had one of the best ones he had ever seen. But the last few days had had him questioning a lot of things. Harry always believes that he knows exactly what is going on in Malfoy's mind, but, for some reason, after the last few days, Ron was not so sure he knew the real Malfoy, as opposed to the fake one that he always showed. Which side was real, and which was not? Either way, it did not bode well for anyone.

\------

Hermione was the smartest person in her age. Only bested, and likely equaled to, Draco Lucius Malfoy, perhaps. There is still much debate on that point. Whether or not it was true, though Hermione did have a sneaking suspicion that it may be, is besides the point. She should be able to figure this out easily, and without recourse. For some reason however, all of her theories kept backfiring on her. 

She had attempted to look up Natural Alpha and Natural Submissive in the Black family library, but other than a few vague terminology, there was nothing. Nothing whatsoever on whatever it was that Riddle and Professor Snape had been talking about. And that is what annoyed her to no end. How was she supposed to be able to figure out what they were up to when she had absolutely no clue what they were talking about, and no way of figuring it out. All she had really gotten was that every several generations or so sometimes people were born with slight differences than the rest. 

Now, if she were to take what she knew from a Psychological standpoint (Because despite it being a muggle study, it was about humans, and wizards were still humans) she knew what an Alpha was. The question she had to ask, was whether Riddle and Professor Snape had been referring to an 'Alpha Male' as in a human, or an 'Alpha' or 'Alpha Male' as in the wolf. Either way, they shared some of the same characteristics. She had drawn a list of everything she had managed to figure out so far. 

Deduced Facts  
Alpha: Well, an Alpha Male human is a more controlling, possessive human. They are also typically stronger, more hot-tempered, and violent than other humans. They also have a desire to control, whether it is a work area, a workplace, employees, or otherwise. They can be very dangerous. They are territorial. They are fiercely protective too. Can easily be cruel, and malicious. But not all of them are such. Take Jocks for example. They are the perfect ideals for most Alpha Male Humans  
Alpha/Alpha Male Wolf: The difference between a human and wolf alpha is quite a bit actually. A Wolf Alpha is possessive, brutal, territorial, and the strongest in the pack, both physically, and often mentally. They control the entire pack, and everyone in the pack listens to the ALPHA. They will attack to kill if they or their pack is threatened in any way. They are the ones who normally have mates, and produce children, though it is not always like that. They bring packs together, and assert a sense of peace and calm. They are immensely loyal, careful, and protective of their pack. Don’t piss them off, basically. They are also the ones who initiate hunts, runs, and find shelter for the pack.

Submissive: Unlike any type of Alpha, a Submissive is different. While Riddle said that he and Snape are ‘Alphas’ they also said that Draco is a ‘Submissive’. But, I am having a major difficulty believing that. Just look at a submissive qualities.  
• Obedient  
• Subservient  
• Quiet  
• Sensitive to mood/body language/words/tone of voice  
• People-pleaser  
• Looks to ‘Alphas’ when confused, or emotional  
• Nurturer, cares about people and willing to give advice and help others  
• Powerful Emotions, and very intense emotional responses  
• Difficulty trusting others  
• Hurt and sensitive to aggressive behaviors  
Malfoy does not show even half of these traits. So clearly he cannot be a submissive. It makes no sense.  
Hermione Jean Granger  
Show to Ron, Harry, or Remus, see what they thing, if they have things to add/subtract…ect.

She was having a lot of difficulty seeing Draco Malfoy as a Submissive, although, she cannot deny the fact that Riddle and Snape have to be Alphas, they just have a certain presence.


	16. Kreacher

Draco woke calmly to a steady thumping. Blinking his eyes to awareness, he noticed that his head was laying on Tom's chest, whilst the elder slept. Draco sighed, and felt calmness, as he did always when waking to Tom's steady heartbeat. 

He was worried, however. He knew that Lucius would wonder and it would be doubtful if the man did not soon send a letter, or something of that sort, a threat of something depending on how pissed off he was at the moment, which would depend on the day. The Pureblood Malfoy elder had major bipolar tendencies. 

'Kreacher?' Draco whispered to the air, and a faint popping sound came and Kreacher looked at Draco with wide adoration in his eyes. Draco assumed it was because he was now heir of the Black estate, as well as Malfoy. Sirius having been disowned, and Bellatrix recently having died, and Narcissa being the last Black, and Draco being her firstborn son, her only son. 

"Yes Master Draco?" Kreacher asked with an overtly cheerful voice. Draco smiled lightly at the pitiful creature. 

Despite what image he portrayed, he rather liked house elves. Dobby was his practically his playmate, and servant, and friend. He had had no one else, until he had gone to Hogwarts, not that that was especially surprising. He had cared greatly for Dobby, and he would have freed him, but he was too terrified of what his father would do to him. So he and Dobby made a pact. Once Dobby was freed, Draco gave him several pairs of socks, and scarves, slytherin colors, as well as a generous amount of silver snickles and gold galleons. The look on the poor House elf's face was worth all the risk. Luckily, his father never actually found out about that, so he was never punished. Draco did not even want to contemplate what the punishment for that would have been.

"Inform me if any mail addressed to me makes its way here, and give it to me before any others, okay? And anything other than what is addressed to everyone else is Tom's. Will you do that?"

"Of course, Master Draco, Kreacher will do what Master asks, of course."

"Thank you." Draco breathed as Kreacher apparated away. Draco sighed heavily. A hand suddenly made it's gentle way to his neck, and squeezed lightly, and Draco sighed deeply, and fell back onto Tom's chest, calm, and unworried once more. 

\- - - 

Tom noticed the moment when Draco woke up. It had jerked him from his sleep. But unlike normal when someone wakes him up without his permission, he was not furious. It would seem most of my dislikes are different with Draco. Tom thought curiously. Very interesting. This boy is most definitely a soul mate, nothing else could account for such things. Satisfied that he had found his soul mate, he smiled slightly, happier than he had ever been in his hogwarts years. He watched as Draco called Kreacher, and Tom noted with great interest how Kreacher came immediately to him, instead of taking a while, like he did with Sirius. 

Of course, Draco is a black, his mother being Narcissa. From his knowledge Sirius was also obliterated from the will when he became a blood traitor. Which would mean that it would go to Sirius's younger brother, except he had died in service of Voldermort, according to the records. So than it was Bellatrix, who had recently died insane in Askaban. There was also Draco's other aunt who, according to Draco, was disowned after having married a muggle. Such things did disgust Tom in immense quantities. Marrying a Muggleborn would have been better than marrying a muggle, at least a muggle born has magical blood. Which left Narcissa, who was heir to Black estates. Considering she had a son, it was her son's inheritence. Narcissa refused to go near the Black estate, and since Sirius WAS a Back he could enter with little difficulty. House elves, were a different matter, however, and it was clear that Kreacher belonged to Draco, NOT Sirius, which was going to piss the proud man off a good deal. A show that Tom would most certainly be attending. 

Tom realized that he had not ordered the elf, so much as asked, the elf to inform and give them their mail before the others had a chance to pilfer through it. Tom had to admit that it was good foresight on his part. They still had a good week until Hogwarts. Apparently the fool of a wizard dumbledore, had decided to change the date,, sending out letters. Apparently some of the threstles had gotten loose, and were running wild throughout the countryside, so there was not enough carriages to carry everyone. That delayed them a bit, but not much, considering classes did not get really difficult until about two or three weeks in. Of course, Draco likely had not heard that new yet. And even still, the boy was as tense as a taunt wire. That meant that he was doing it for another reason, one that probably got him anxious. Tom could practically feel the nervousness rolling off of him in waves of distress. Tom lifted his hand and placed it on the back of the boy's neck, squeezing it gently, and pressing him more securely to his chest. The boy seemed to go pliant. Tom hummed carefully, lulling the boy back into a light sleep.


	17. Letter

It was not long for a commotion to happen that day, as it seemed was wont. 

Around mid morning Severus came strolling within the room sweeping as if he owned the place, which of course, he did not. Severus turned his glittering black eyes towards Tom, who was currently reading a book, while Draco leaned into his side, reading it at the same time. Severus's eyes narrowed at his godson and the other alpha, who glanced over the book and rolled his eyes, smirking. 

"Professor, to what do we owe this visit? I mean, we do not normally get your gracious presence. There are a few theories going around. I do believe that the Twins seem to believe that the generally happy atmosphere causes you to run away in horror." Tom asked eloquently. Severus narrowed his eyes, glaring deeply at the petty student, facial features indicating surprise when Tom did not shrink away like most. His eyes were abruptly reverted to his godson, when he heard the boy laugh. At his attentions, Draco just turned his face into Tom's side, and Tom wrapped a hand around the boy's shoulders as he silented his laughter. Tom smiled down at him, and looked up challenging Severus. Who just stared at Draco with wide eyes in utter shock because, this was genuine laughter. Not the fake laughter he used to appease his father, mother, or the other officials. He looked at Tom his eyes clearly conveying "I am letting you get away with this, but only because he is happy, and laughing" Tom was chuckling, but nodded, and smiled up at the professor. "Seriously though, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to inform you of the assignments that would have been assigned during the week. I assume that you have materials needed to do the essays?"

"Yes, I believe we do. If not, we can send Kreacher." Draco said, finally sitting up, but still leaning on Tom, a fact that Severus did not fail to notice, and question with a raised eyebrow, but nothing further. 

"Very well. They shall be sent later today." The teacher then swept through the house to inform the others, which was accentuated with loud groaning and one shrill shriek of relief. So that was everyone, and then Hermione. Tom though ruefully, still staring at Draco, whose wide eyes glanced at him, than the book that they had been reading, and then at him again, wide blue-grey eyes begging. Tom laughed and picked up the book, opening it to where they had left off, and they began reading again. 

Of course, the mail did come later that day, and Kreacher came through as promised, sending both Tom and Draco's thing to them. Draco filtered through them, hands coming to grip a folded envelope tightly in his shaking fingers, dropping all others. Tom, noting his mate's distress, glanced over and noticed precisely what the cause of said distress was. A letter. From Lucius. Tom mentally groaned, and reached out to grab it, but Draco seemed unable to move his fingers. His knuckles were turning white from holding onto it so tight that the blood flow could not reach his fingertips. His breathing was slightly accelarated, and he was terrified. Terrified of what was inside. Tom sighed exsasperated, and moved to kneel in front of Draco, the boy's eyes dull and clouded, unseeing, staring in fear of what the letter may contain. Tom reached out, and pried Draco's cold fingers from the envelope, grabbing said paper and placed it next to him, before grabbing the scared boy's hands and folding them inside each other. 

"I will read it first, okay?" He suggested. Draco just nodded unseeingly, and probably incapable of hearing anything properly, Tom suspected. 

The letter was actually not that bad. An undercurrent deadly threat was laid through the letter, but for the most part, it was exactly what he would suspect of Lucius Malfoy, painfully proper. 

"Here, it is not that bad." Tom assured, handing the crinkled letter over to Draco, who snatched it and scanned it extremely fast. Tom felt the boy shudder at the threat towards the end, but afterwards he closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, slumping against Tom in a good deal of relief.

"Thank you," The elder heard the younger murmer, and Tom just gathered him to his side, before rocking slightly, soothing him.


	18. Panicky

Draco was frustrated. It would seem that the the other kids were having problems being quiet. How difficult was it to be silent? Not that hard, so why they made it sound so difficult was a mystery to him. It was also annoying. He curled his arms around his knees, which were pressed to his chest. He laid his chin on said knees, and tucked his head away. He was hiding out in the library on the fourth floor. He had always found the library a calm and quiet place, and a sanctuary. Lucius hated the library, for the most part, and hardly ever went in there. And at Hogwarts, the library was one of the nicest places if you simply wanted to be alone, besides the Room of Requirement. But Potter knew about that room, and so he hardly ever went in there anymore. Plus the library was not off limits. Sure the Hogwarts library had time limit, once it reached an hour before curfew you had to leave. But, on especially bad days, when that was not enough time, Draco would just go to the Girl's Bathroom on the fourth floor, and talk with Myrtle, she was surprisingly understanding. It was nice, being able to talk with someone who was not his housemates. Or pesky teachers trying to figure out what was 'wrong' with him. He still remembered the first time he had met Myrtle.

Draco ran from his father, from his pain, from expectations. The devil of a man had just barely entered Hogwarts before Draco had been dragged away for the beating reserved for him. It was whips this time, sometimes Draco seemed to think that was one of Lucius's favorite punishments, besides the Cruciatus curse, because of the pain it caused, and the fact that it left MARKS! Sure, they would heal, and it would only take a potion. But, Lucius knew the way it affected Draco. How the place where the marks had been would start stinging every time the whip came close. It was terrifying. Horror in the highest. And Lucius revealed in it. He ran as far as he could, running from his now likely livid father. Running from everything. He glanced frantically around, before darting up to the fourth floor girls bathroom. Nobody ever goes there, because of the ghost that is said to haunt the place, but Draco had little other choice. His father would never believe that Draco would degrade himself so, but what Lucius did not know, is that Draco would do far more than that if only to get away from the monster of a father.

He fled into the furthest stall, cowering towards the very back. Hoping against hope that the man would just leave, leave and let him go without more punishment. He knew what he had done was wrong, he had disobeyed his father, and his father was right. He deserved all the punishment in the world for that, but he just could not take any more pain. Tears began streaming down the young blonde's face as he desperately tried to pull himself together. Key work being tried. He failed, horribly. His body began shaking when he heard the footsteps. The footsteps of the one person who terrified Draco more than any approached. The soft soled boots and even taunting paces. Lucius strode directly past the girl's bathroom. Draco did not breath, he stayed frozen in terror. Paralyzed, unable to stop thinking about what would happen if his father did decide to look here. There was no place to get away from him. Maybe if he was not in Slytherin, but he was too much of a...well, a slytherin, for such things to happen.

"Why are you crying?" Draco jumped, shock flooding his veins. But it was only the ghost. The ghost of the girl that was said to haunt the bathrooms. Apparently that particular rumor was correct. He froze in shock. Myrtle was hovering above him. He just stared. 

"I-" Draco paused. He thought this through. perhaps, perhaps it would not be so bad to confide in someone, even if that someone was a dead ghost of some poor sixteen year old girl. Draco bit his lower lip, before looked up at the girl, a rather vunerable expression on his face, tears stains coating his cheeks. "If I tell you, you...you can't tell anyone." He whispered in a still relatively scared voice. He jumped at something from outside, but it soon passed. "Nobody, not even the other ghosts, just...just us?" He asked tentatively. Myrtle seemed to think about this a bit, and looked at the young boy. 

"Alright. Just us!" Myrtle said happily. "Promise." Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, what is wrong? You looked awefully upset." 

"I..." Draco took a deep breath. "It was my father. He terrifies me. I know he cares in a way, I mean, I am the heir to his titles and my mother's, so I am important, that way, as well as the fact that I am his only child and therefore he cannot disown me, which is, honestly, a large relief." Draco paused. "I try to live up to his expectations." He continued somewhat hesitantly. "But for some reason I am always lacking in some way. I keep trying, so...so bloody hard, and yet, it never seems to matter. All the good things that I have accomplished seem to blindside the things that are not good enough for him." Draco sighed heavily. "I do not know what to do. Hogwarts is supposed to be refuge. Some sort of sanctuary you know?" He asked, looking at her. The Ghost just nodded.

"Of course." She agreed.

"And I mean, do not get me wrong, I love it here. It is way better than at home. I would much rather be here than home, here is the only place he is not constantly there. Always present, and ready to...to...punish me for doing something wrong." Draco sighed. "But I know that I will never get away from him, no matter what. He is on the Board of Governer's, so he has rights to access Hogwarts any time within the year, because of that. And...I really was not expect him today." Draco whimpered. "I disappointed him again. I try everything and he still is disappointed." Draco said, tears falling again. Myrtle just smiled.

"I think you are really nice. Don't let him talk to you like that. Just means that he's a bully." Myrtle said carefully. 

"Really?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I am sure he is just a big fat bully, nothing more. If..ah..if you want, you can come back here, anytime. I mean, nobody comes here. Ever. It's just me." Draco cocked his head to the side.

"You want to keep...talking to me?" 

"Well duh," The ghost said shaking her head exasperated. "You are fun to talk to. And I haven't gots many to talk to." She said a bit sad.

"I-I think I will, thank you Myrtle.

Now, as Draco pushed himself further into the dark room, breath catching in fear as the door swung closed of it's own accord, but not particularly caring as long as it got him away from it all. The sounds, the so loud sounds. 

And that was when Draco began crying again, as a flash flood of horridly painful memories filled the forefront of his mind. He just hoped that Tom would hurry back from his shopping trip with Weasly parents. He curled into a corner and wept quietly. Always quietly.


	19. AfterMath

Tom walked inside the house after having finished up shopping with Molly and Arthur. he glanced around the room, confused when Draco was no where to be seen. He watched Ron and Harry play Wizarding chess, Hermione reading a book, and Sirius doing something in the corner. Tom dropped the bags on the floor, glancing around. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. The problem was, he was uncertain as to what it was, but he knew that it had something to do with Draco. And it made him highly uneasy. he did not like it when he did not know where his mate was at all times. He looked around again, but Draco was still no where to be found.

Tom narrowed his eyes at the Trio gang. "Where is Draco?" he asked, his voice calm and steady. Ron glanced up with his ugly face and shrugged. 

"Don't know. Haven't seen him since he came down with breakfast with you." Tom bristled with fear. 

"That was over seven hours ago." Harry glanced up now. 

"And, your point is?" The precious boy-who-lived asked. Tom stared at him, his blue eyes going to ice.

"My Point? What is my point? My point is that Draco had been going through severe anxiety attacks for months now, which I have been helping him through. In knowing this, I tasked you four..." Tom Riddle pointed to Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Sirius. "to watch him, and make sure that he does not have an attack. And what do you do? You leave him alone for over seven hours. Do you know where he is?" He watched their faces turn shamed. "Did you even bother looking for him?" They turned guilty looking. "No, and why? Is it because he is your enemy? I thought you people were supposed to be the oh so wonderful 'good guys' and yet, I have seen nothing from you but scorn, dereision, and hatred, on both my part, and Draco's part. You seem to think you know us so well. Why do you not think on this, hmmm...When was the last time you had a civil conversation with Draco?" The three froze. They actually could not remember one time Draco had been civil to them.

"Malfoy..." Harry spat out the surname. "Has never been civil."

"Oh, really? Well, you obviously you are so clearly caught up in the idea that all slytherins are bad that you cannot even remember your facts straight." He spat out before whirling around. "Do not let me see your faces. Because I am uncertain if I can help myself from cursing you into oblivion right now." Tom stormed up the stairs, looking for Draco.

Needless to say, when he found him in the Library's closet room, door shut, and the boy curled up in the corner, trembling, but unconcious, Tom went into a flying fury. Tom gently picked him up, and called for Kreacher to take them to the boy's rooms, where he gently set Draco down on his bed. He sighed, pulling out his wand, and whispering a calming spell over the lad, who stopped trembling at the very least. Tom put his head on Draco's chest, simply relieved that nothing too horrible happened to him. He had read muggle books, and he had seen the kids at the orphanage. Sometimes they went and made drastic decisions to try and escape. He knew one girl who tried to commit suicide. Of course, she claimed it was his fault, so that she would not be put in a mental asylum and have to deal with the doctors, but honestly, how was it his fault that she could not handle a bit of mean words? Needless to say, the state that he had found Draco in, was far better than what he was expecting to find his mate in. He sighed, knowing with unending grief that Draco was damaged mentally, and it would take much time to help him.

\- - - 

Hermione thought about what Tom had said. Did they really know Draco? She doubted it. They had never really tried. And what was it about them not caring about remembering facts? She remembered facts! She always remembered facts. That was who she was. it was her own thing. She did not care not to remember facts, because nothing mattered but the facts. But to call her prejudiced? That was a bit harsh. Is it though? her traitorous mind thought. You judge Malfoy without really knowing him. Is that not prejudice enough simply against one slytherin? And what of all the others? Do you really know anything about any of them? Hermione groaned. Riddle was right. He was so clearly right. She was a prejudiced Gryffindor. She knew nothing about any of the Slytherins or what they were like, and yet she still judged them.

\- - -

Harry was bristling with indignation. He could not believe that Riddle would dare, that he could possibly dare to call him a prejudiced Gryffindor. He defeated VOLDERMORT! Several times, before FINALLY managing to kill the blasted man. Was that not good enough? Huh? He killed the darkest wizard his age had ever seen! Him? Prejudiced? And when had malfoy ever been civil? Never. He was most certainly not prejudiced, and he did know Malfoy. Is that really what you think?His gut told him. When did you talk to him enough to know him, hmm? When did you become friends with him? he may be a git, but are you sure that he really is? Or is it because you want to think that? Because that is what he portrays? The last few days with the git have not been too bad. He has not caused any trouble whatsoever. harry growled at the uncertainty of everything. It was annoying him greatly. He had to figure this all out. Clearly, there were two sides to Malfoy, the one at school, and the one now. One had to be a fake, and one had to be the real one. The biggest question in Harry's mind was which was which, and why was he hiding one, and portraying another?

\- - -

Ron sat stunned. He cannot believe that Riddle had just told them the truth to their faces like that. Normally Slytherins were a lot more subtle. Of course, this was Riddle, and he was worried about Malfoy, so obviously he was not thinking straight. Nobody would. And, whether he knew it or not, Riddle had let on more about Malfoy than he suspected that he did. He told them Malfoy had panic attacks. For 'several months now' was what he had said. And that he had been helping Malfoy through his panic attacks. But why was malfoy having these attacks? For what purpose did they come about? Something had to have happened to the Malfoy heir, that much was clear. But what happened? Something traumatic that was for sure. But what?

As for the prejudiced part, Riddle was dead on when he thought about it. None of them were particularly kind to any of the Slytherins. Deciding instead to, basically, shun them for their house. he supposed that it was not easy being a Slytherin. Practically the whole school is pitted against you. He supposed not all Slytherin's were evil. Look at Snape. He had been saving harry since first year. And Pettigrew was in Gryffindor, and yet he betrayed his best friends to Voldermort, causing their death, and seeingly felt no remorse for that act either. What right did they have to judge? They were raised in an entirely different world to everyone else. 

\- - -

Sirius felt guilty. He knew that he should have checked up on the Malfoy boy, but the kid was already fifteen. He had thought, that the kid would be fine. Clearly, he was not, and he had made a huge mistake to believe so. Sirius closed his eyes. He would have to make it up to the kid. Panic attacks? Sirius knew those were not fun in any was whatsoever. He had dealt with them when he was a kid. They sucked major, and where very difficult to predict. It was...kind of tragic, actually.

\- - -

Remus just stood there, frozen, realizing that, no matter what, Tom was just protecting Draco. But the encounter had sent chills down his spine. His mannerisms were so much like Voldermort, that it was scary, combined with the fact that he was like a mirror image to the young lord voldermort, it was enough to send ice down anyone's body and shiver in fear. Though the previous Voldermort would never have defended and freaked out for another person's wellbeing, it was still terrifying. The way Riddle managed to put everyone in their places with a few well worded sentences. The clear anger with which he said them, but his voice staying deadly calm and quiet. He was the most slytherin slytherin Remus had ever met besides Draco Malfoy, and perhaps Lucius. He would have to be careful, and keep a very close eye on these two.

\- - -

The Golden Trio had several things that they needed to discuss. As soon as possible without being overheard.


	20. Recovery Troubles

Draco jolted upwards with a shout of terror. He felt hands on him and he tried to fling them off, terror making it difficult to move, and causing his vision to go blurry. The fear, the paralizing utter terror he felt coursed through his veins in the worst possible way. His fear was not only reasonable, it was understandable to anyone who knew of his family workings, including Tom. 

Draco squirmed and writhed on the bed, in a mixture of pain caused by his movements, and fear. The terror was overwhelming, and centered in the forefront of his mind, and he was unable to think clearly. The fog of horror and despair, and pain kept him from managing to think rationally, or logically. He was chocking on his very breath from the sheer terror that he felt coursing through his every being. He screamed in horror when he felt hands flexing, attempting to get a better hold on him. He sobbed openly shaking his head, body trembling with fear, as he continued to try to tear himself away from whomever was trying to hold him down. 'no, no, no, no,' and 'not again, please,' and 'i'm sorry,' and 'i promise, I'll be good, I promise' was the mantra played on repeat in his mind. 

\- - - 

The Golden Trio was already aware of the odd relationship that Draco Malfoy and Thomas Riddle had with each other. It was obvious, in the way Tom was so obviously possessive of Draco, and dominating, if the hand on the neck thing was any indication, but neither was it painful for Draco. In fact, if Ron had anything to say about it, he and the others would agree that the relationship seemed to be mutually beneficial for both parties. Now, in what ways was still to be determined. 

Either way, the Trio had noticed a few odd things about the Malfoy heir's behavior as of late. He was still condescending and arrogant to their faces, but it was in the times that they were not looking that his quiet, and gentle behavior showed, the times when he and Riddle were alone, that the submissive side was dawned. Though the Trio had noticed it at times, such as times when Riddle would give Draco a pointed look when his tongue became especially sharp edged, or when Riddle would seemingly soothe him by cupping his neck. None knew why it had a apparent calming affect, it was another mystery. 

But, the scene that they were met with when they entered the boy's rooms, it was most certainly not what they were expecting. 

The Trio had decided to talk to Riddle, and hopefully Malfoy, and see if they needed anything, as Riddle had refused to come down for hours now. They had hoped that his temper was relatively calmed, the y did not want to be on the wrong side of a curse or hex in the boy's anger. For a sixteen year old, he was terribly frightening, expecialy when calm, which was not something you would really expect. 

Draco was attempting to throw Tom off of him, it was clear he was not totally coherent. Tears were streaming down his face as he sobbed silently, and expertly, Harry thought. His arms were trying uselessly to throw Tom off, but Tom was in the process of restraining him. The younger boy was literally throwing his entire body around, trying desperetly to get Tom away from him. They could hear strangled, half-choked words of 'please no' and 'sorry' and 'I'll be good' barely understandable in the boy's terror. He was clearly out of it. They watched as Tom tried futiely to restrain the boy, only to have to stop as the boy continue to flail about. His entire body was both tense and trembling at once, somehow. It was a horrid sight to the three children. Remus and the Twins came up to check on them, as they had to have been staring at the scene before them for at least five minutes, totally uncertain as to how to handle what they were seeing. 

Upon the arrival of the adult, and the twin children, the three Gryffindor children were spurred into action. They lurched forwards to help Tom, only to stop with wide fearful eyes.

Tom, upon noticing their movement forwards whirled around. His face was furious. His eyes were wild and dangerous. His face showed only one thing, and that was anger and danger in spades. It made them back up hastily. Remus nearly chocked when he saw the look in the young Riddle's eyes. 

"Back away!" And it was that which chilled them to the core. The boy's voice was not loud, he was not screaming in anger, though it might have been better if he had been. The teen's voice was cold as ice, and just as deadly, it was soft, and quiet, but filled with dark promise. He looked back towards Draco, and lunged forward, took hold of the boy's wrists, and pulling them from his arms, which he had been scratching up and down, drawing blood from his skin, from his long nails, and quickly held them securely, pinning them to the bed, causing the child to panic more, but Tom ignored his verbal pleas to be released. He did, however, gentle his hold, making sure not to crush the fragile's boy's bones, and bruise his skin. But all that did was cause the boy to redouble his struggle, weeping silently as he thrashed about. Tom was desperate, and so, despite the fact that there was so many people in the room, and it would cause for hours of questioning from...well..everyone, he did the only thing he could think of. 

Looking back on it, it was not really surprising that Tom did what he did at that time. Both he and Draco were out of the zone of comfort. It was the first time, however, that Tom used his full Alpha Voice, on the boy, and it had such a profound affect, that even tom himself was shocked with it. Tom would have never used his highest level Alpha voice had the tension not been so terribly high, and had Draco not been in danger of causing serious damage to himself, at Tom naturally, not only that, his instincts were off the charts, so much so that had the golden trio attempted to continue forwards, Tom would have forgone magic, and simply lunged at them hands likely going round their throats, which he never, ever, did. He always relied on magic, even in stress high situations, which showed just how out of it Tom really was.

Tom, in the current moment, hauled himself on the bed, pinning Draco by his own hands around the younger's wrists, and his knees digging into his thighs. He than growled, eyes flashing a deeper darker blue than his normal eye color, and said the simply words "Stop Struggling" accented with a growl. It was an obvious, undeniable command, one that Draco would be incapable of throwing off, as he could-but chose not to-do before, though it would take a severe amount of will-power and healthy physical and mental strength, neither of which the youngest Malfoy had at the moment. 

What happened next shocked and scared the others to the bones. Draco seemed to freeze in bed, and began blinking rapidly. "Draco, it's me, Tom." Draco's eyes seemed to clear of the terror that gripped him not seconds before Tom gave the command for the boy to stop struggling against him, partially. 

"tom?" came the small and weak reply. Tom seemed to instantly loose all the tension that had wracked his body not moments before. Tom took several steadying breaths, with a breathless 'yes, it is me, it's me' directed at the younger teen. Tom did not relequish his hold on the boy, continuing to pin him to the mattress, daring not to release him just quite yet. 

At that precise moment, Severus came rushing in the room, eyes glazed and wild, looking quite like Tom had seconds ago. Tom did not look up, but directed his orders to Severus. The others still watching in awe as this sixteen year old boy commanded the terrifying potions master. 

"Severus. You will go downstairs. you will wait downstairs, until I have calmed the young Malfoy down enough to bring him down with me. You will take the others, and limit their questions, until Draco and I come down." 

"What happened to him?" came the quiet and neutral reply. 

"Draco has suffered a SD, Severus, a very severe sd." They watched as the Potions' Master's face paled, and his eyes narrowed into slits to the others around him. 

"Downstairs. NOW!"

"And Severus." Tom said once more, stopping all procession towards the door. 

"Yes?"

"Perhaps you should answer some of their questions, and tell them what to expect when Draco and I come down, hmm?" Tom suggested. 

"Of course,"

Tom sighed, and started the task of calming the boy down enough to bring him downstairs.


	21. Draco’s Sub-Drop

Tom continued to calm the young Malfoy down. He knew that it would take some time.He held the child close to him, keeping safe within his grasp. He smiled as the boy slowly began to relax. He abruptly took a few steady breathes. He would need a good deal of patience to deal with those pathetic Gryffindor students. He was about tired of having to deal with incompitent children. It was more than frustrating.

Severus sighed, as the people of the household sat down on the rickety chairs looking at him expectantly.

"First," Severus began in his typical ' you did something wrong' voice. "I would like to make sure that you know that you are all morons." The weasley parents sighed but Severus was not having it. " What would possess you to disobey Tom? " Harry instantly began defending and his friends and godfather.

"We did not disobey," Harry said with a sarcastic edge to his voice. " Anyone. We just.... " the unimpressed look that Snape Gabe him had him trailing off.

"As I remember it, Tom asked you to watch over him." 

" And? " Harry passed back.

"How is leaving him completely alone, watching over him at all?" Severus asked, hitting the problem right in front of their faces. They looked as if they'd been struck. 

"Well, no," Hermione conceded.

" Well, than, it would seem that you had disobeyed. Tom Riddle, if he is at all similar to his father, or at all a Slytherin in any way,well not forget this lightly. You can be sure he is most annoyed with you.I am suprised he managed to not hex you on the spot. " Severus took a deep breath seeing the slightly pale looks I'm the Gryffindors. good. The though, a bit vindictively. They deserve it.moronic Gryffindor, believing they should just get their pathetic way. Severus took a moment to calm himself before he truly spiraled out of control.

"Professor?" Hermione asked slightly hesitant. After all, seeing anything other than neutral indifference was a bit scary from the stoic professor. 

"Yes, miss Granger?" Severus asked, voice carefully void of a y emotion, though his dark black eyed were far more than enough to convey that message. Severus stood waiting. Staring at her, it made Hermione hesitate even more before gathering her courage to ask what she needed to know.

"Riddle said something to you. Something about Malfoy going through a SD."

" And...? "

"Well I was wondering what that was exactly." Hermione finished lamely. Severus sighed heavily.

" it means that Draco is dealing...I believe the closest basis for comparison would be a multitude of fear and terror, quickly followed by a highly severe panic attack. " the trip just stare. They were all thinking one single though. Draco Lucius Malfoy had panic attacks.

the idea seemed almost ludicrus. What could Malfoy possib!y have panic attacks about. These two questions wher flying through the golden trio's minds, only the be cut off the moment Snape started talking again.

"As a result, Draco will be showing rather peculiar behaviors the next few hours,possibly even days. You are not to comment on these odd behaviors is that clear?" Severus asked severely. They nodded meekly. " Good. Now hopefully Thomas is not so angry so as to do any severe harm hmm? Though I got one would most certainly NOT blame him. "

It took a while before Riddle came downstairs with Draco.


	22. Strange Behaviors

Draco was clinging to Tom when they came down the stairs. He had literally had to force the boy down the stairs. he leveled a dark glare at the gryffindors, before sitting on the couch and allowing Draco to take refuge behind his legs, with his back pressed against the couch. He could feel the anxiety flowing from the boy from here, not a good thing, but it was a lower level than it had been before, which was a good thing.

"So," he began. " mind telling me what exactly happened while I was gone? " the trio just debated on actually answering the question or not.Harry's eyes were hired to the Malfoy heir.The child was cowering behind Tom's thighs, desperately trying not to be seen. When Snape has said 'odd vehicle's this was most certainly not what he had in mind. Took cleared his throat,diverting Harry's attention back to him. "I do believe that the adults can leave,except for Sirius,and Severus." Tom said I'm a time that broke no argument. The asks all vacated the premises. "Now..." Tom began, leaning his elbows on his knees, and pressing his fingertips. He moved his thighs to effectively caging Draco between them, pressing them into the little ones rib cage sides, causing the tense boy to relax minutely. Tom smiled down at him. He slowed his voice to Rumble giving the boy a more relax pose, just slightly. It was enough help him a but though.He

"We can talk." They all looked hesitant. " So, " Tom paused,causing the tense atmosphere between him and the perpetrators. "What exactly..." He extended the word. " happened here while I was gone? Hmmm? " 

"Well," Hermione began uncertainly. "We just played chess, and studied i guess." Tom made a humming sound.

" i see. " those around him began to relax, believing that he was calming down. "And that is the reason that Draco suffered what could have been a deadly panic attack had i not been there when I was?" His voice was biting. 

Draco whined at the anger in Tom's voice,his body trembling in fear. He began clawing at Tom's thighs, trying to show the fact that he was distressed. Harry glared at Draco, and watched in interest as Draco whimpered and cowered back against the couch back, body shaking with renewed vigor. Both Tom and Severus growled at Harry, allowing their protective instincts over-take them. Harry just sighed, and stared at Riddle.

"Of course not!" Hermione shouted. "That is...." She trailed off as Riddle stared at her, eyes unblinking.

"We didn't know he'd have a panic attack." Ron finished. Riddle turned to him. Ron sighed heavily. " Okay, look, I know what we did was stupid, and dangerous, and if I found my romantic partner in the kind of situation Malfoy was in, I don't know how I would have reacted, but I am willing to bet it would be no better than yours. I also would never forgive them. " Tom simply watched Ron, saying nothing. Ron sighed. "I guess, what I s m trying to say is, can you give us a chance to make it up to you?" Tom became amused, seeing Ron tense at the expected outburst from the boy's friends. 

All at once arguments broke out. The sound was cringe worthy. Tom's attention was instantly pulled to Draco. He saw him curled up against the couch, hands over his ears, body trembling in fear, knees pulled up to protect his chest. The sound was too loud for him in his newly returned state from such an intense sub drop.

"SILENCE." Tom practically hissed. All speaking stopped at once. Several guilty looking faced turned towards him when they noted the state Malfoy was in. silent tears were streaming down the young ones face, as he tried to make himself as invisible as humanly possible. 

Tom jumped off the couch and Draco whined in terror.

oh, Merlin! Draco whimpered at the sudden loss of heat. He's leaving, he's leaving me alone! Alone with these Merlin forsaken Gryffindor morons. Did I get him angry? I didn't mean to. I am so useless. Stupid me like usual. Father was right want he? I'm just a worthless Slytherin. i should have...what did I do? 

tears began to increase until they were steadily flowing down the little heirs cheeks. Tom felt his heart crack at the boy's thoughts. He had thought that they had gotten past this. Tom watched the boy practically curl in on himself. Even Remus' werewolf instincts were going haywire at seeming the child like this. It was actually pretty funny that the child has such a profound impact on almost everyone who saw his true side.

I cannot fathom how the child can rise the protective instincts of even the enemy of the veela. Tom thought. Werewolves normally don't have such a profound reaction to submissive veela. Which means he may be a mix. Has to be actually. He most certainly isn't human, perhaps a bit. Or at least something close to it. I shall have get Lucius to tell me.

"Hay," Tom said, injecting his soothing alpha male rumble into his voice. The boy whimpered and cowered further. Tom sighed. In front of everyone he snatched the boy, who automatically tried to struggle against him. Tom just held him closer and ignored the others gasps when they saw Draco bare his neck when Tom growled. Tom hummed I'm praise and Draco relaxed minutely. Tom nuzzled Draco neck, before gently biting the boy's jugular with his blunt teeth, careful not to tear skin. Once more he resolutely ignored the shocked sounds coming from the pathetic Gryffindor behind him when Draco instinctively went into auto mode, and held an incredibly vulnerable and submissive position. 

Once Tom bite his neck gently, Draco had moved his head to the complete side, giving Tom complete access to his neck, he had allowed his shoulders to drop. This itself would be a classic submissive position with eyes on the floor, as Draco currently were. But Draco had instinctively went further than that. He had allowed his arms to be restrained, pinned to his sides. Without struggle. He had rolled his head to where it was tilted downwards. His knees had collapsed under him the moment the bite took place, placing him securely in Tom's lap. He had leaned back unknowingly, into Riddle's chest, back bowed slightly. It was one of the most complete and vulnerable positions a submissive creature could give a dominant whilst in their hold.

Although Tom had not been expecting this, he officially has his answer. Only a soulmate would EVER react like Draco to such a simple dominate gesture. As well as the fact that the boy's breathing slowly evened, his tense body had instantaneously went lax, his thoughts had also slowed to almost nothing. This left him practically limp in his arms. Tom sighed content, wrapping a protective arm around Draco's waist. 

"Severus," Severus' attention snapped to Tom instead of Draco. " Get water. " Severus nodded and left. Tom then looked at the three Gryffindor students who were staring, mouth agape. 

"You may attempt to make up for your wrong doing. But if I find out that you did anything, either directly or indirectly to harm Draco in any way whatsoever, I can promise you that I WILL hex you on the spot, and I don't care who is watching. You will all of you, be in the floor writhing in unimaginable agony."

" That-that...you aren't allowed to use the cruciatus curse on any being, to do so is instant life in Askaban. " Sirius said seriously. Tom gave all of them a smile that chilled them to the very bone.

"I think you will find there is a lot of complicated rules and laws when regarding our kind." Tom said coldly. " and I swear on my magic if Draco comes to harms way mentally,physically, or emotionally, I will curse you. And I think you will find that the ministry will have no choice but to release me,and turn blame onto you. Because you cannot incarcerate an alpha who was concerned for the well-being of his soulmate, no matter what he does. " Hermione instantly turned thoughtful,while everyone else paled dramatically.

A whine filled the Air.

Tom Was Instantly soothing Draco.

"Shh, It's Alright." He calmed, striking the child's hair.


	23. He’s What???

Draco had calmed down by the next morning, but that did not stop Hermione Granger from storming into the Black family library and studiously reading everything available on wizard alphas and soul-mates the next morning. She had decided that, if they were to figure out what in the world was going on, they were going to have to figure out exactly what Draco was, as he obviously was NOT human, he even looked a little like the veela. She had wondered about that ever since 4th year, when the other veela had come to the school.

FLASHBACK TO 4TH YEAR, VEELA

"Wait, WHAT???" It had been Draco who had called out, oddly enough.

"Calm down Mr. Malfoy. I assure you that our foreign friends will in no way cause any trouble." Dumbledore said smoothly.

"That is not what I..." He had oddly seemed to simply drift off sentence at that. "You know what, it does not even matter. I doubt you would be able to deal with it anyways."

Hermione had always wondered what it had been about these foreigners that seemed to put him on edge. He was overly snappy and short for the days preceding. In fact, now that she thought about it, he hardly caused them any problems afterwards. But before the foreign students showed up he was a right terror. Harry had been on edge too. Most likely because he and Ron had been on the rocks again though, so that was of little matter. 

When Hermione had seen the students of Beauxbatons she had been in complete shock. She doubted any could not be. The girls were, after all, beautiful and lovely girls. All the boys were fawning over them. Except Draco Malfoy. Before she had thought it may or may not have been because he thought that he was better, or maybe he was pretending not to be allured by their charm. 

"Hey, Ginny, did you notice that Malfoy is..." That was when hermione had paused. Ginny had not been looking at the girls of the Beauxbatons, but she still had those love shaped eyes at none other than Draco Malfoy, whom some of the veela girls had chosen to sit next to. Hermione had thumped her on the head, which had caused her to jerk into reality. 

"What is it?" Ginny had wondered, her tone slightly brisk.

"You! You were making goo goo eyes at Malfoy!" Hermione had whisper shrieked. 

"Oh, come on Hermione..." Ginny had said, with an eye roll, It was one of the few times Ginny had used an eye roll on her that was not related to academia so it was of great significance. Even you can't say that Malfoy is not hot as hades.

"What? I most certainly can!" Hermione had said annoyed. After all, what was Ginny thinking? Talking about the enemy like that.

"Alright you can, but you would be lying through your teeth." Ginny had amended.

"Why would you say that?" Looking back on it, Hermione felt incredibly foolish for having gotten into the argument in the first place. 

"Hermione." Ginny had said calmly and with a soothing voice, like one would use with a child. "Look at Draco Malfoy, study him, and tell me while looking me straight dead into the eyes that he is not cute." 

Hermione had tried, and she remembered failing miserably. Her and Ginny had kept their distance after that for at least a week.

It had been more than that though. Hermione often remembered seeing Draco with the veela girls. And the odd veela boy here and there. Though, he had seemed a bit more level headed while they had been at the school. He had instantly gone to comfort Fleur Del La Cor, though it had been after Harry had saved her sister. And she also remembered him awkwardly patting her back, as if uncertain how to act. He had even glared at her with fiery eyes, but otherwise ignored her. No scathing comments, no crude words. In fact, the only cruel thing that Malfoy had done that year had not really even been that bad. And Moody had done worse to Malfoy than Harry would have, at least, that was what Hermione had thought. She highly doubted Malfoy would have hexed Harry in the middle of a huge group of people, it was probably more to scare him into fighting than anything else. 

Not only that, but even Draco Malfoy seemed to be getting more attention that year than normal, with the presence of the veela girls. She recalled a rumor that Draco himself was a veela. Though she had disregarded that idea after it had been told that male veela were incredibly rare. She had believed that if Malfoy was a veela, he would be flauting it around. But even the boys seemed fixated on him while he was with the girls at least. the gay students in Hogwarts would all flock to him, and even some from Durmstrang, all flocked to him, asking him out, wanting to date him. Hermione had never really thought much on it.

Draco had seemed the most level headed that year, to all other years. Had to be reason right?

END OF FLASHBACK

Honestly, Hermione had not really accounted for just how complex a veela was. They were not...how to put this...completely human. Most were not human at all, and those who did have human blood were not always capable of developing veela traits. Not to mention that veela were rather dangerous. After all, Veela are especially protective, and loyal, and dangerous when provoked, or angered, or threatened, or rudely acted towards. 

Hermione was not sure, but she was quite certain that Draco had not met Harry Potter first at Hogwarts, or the Train. Something about the way Tom Riddle had spoken so pationatly about that, it seemed...off...like Riddle knew for certain that Harry had met Draco before he had been friends with Ron Weasley. Although, it would explain Malfoy's behavior to her, for endangering his grades.

But Veela were so much more than that. Other than the natural physical appearance, which Draco Malfoy fit...to the T and the double E, there were a lot more to it. Apparently there were those Veela considered 'alpha' veela, and those considered 'beta' and 'omega'. Honestly, a lot of the interactions between Malfoy and Riddle made perfect sense if they were veela sou...

"I FIGURED IT OUT!!" Hermione jumped up and down, barging into the empty wardrobe room. Ron and Harry blinked, looking at her stupidly. 

"Figured what out Mione." 

"I figured out what exactly Malfoy and Riddle are." 

"What?" Ron asked dumbly. 

"Okay, so you remember what Riddle said yesterday about 'laws regarding our kind are complex' and all that? Well, that was when I figured that they could not be one hundred percent human, or at least, not a traditional wizard. Well, I looked up all the things I could find on magical creature bloodlines who have a 'alpha dom, and omega sub' traits. I figured it out! Draco is most certainly a Veela somewhere along the lines. And Tom has to have some dragon or fairy blood in him, as veela only have soul mates with those with dragon or fairy blood. Don't you see? It fits perfectly." She stared excitedly into their eyes. 

"DRACO'S WHAT??"


	24. Arguments

Hermione rolled her eyes. All that information, and the only thing that they caught was that Draco was a Veela, honestly?

"Seriously you two, you would think that you had never thought about it before." She said with an annoyed expression. Honestly, it was not too far of a stretch if you think about it.

"No, we haven't, why would we be thinking about something like Malfoy being a submissive veela?" Ron asked with a raised tone. 

"Quiet!" Hermione hissed. "They are just downstairs."

"Hermione, look, I know that you really want to figure out what Malfoy is, but it just doesn't fit." Harry reasoned with her.

"What do you mean it doesn't fit?" She asked frustrated. "I did all the research necessary. It fits perfectly. For one, he actually looks like a veela, for two, remember in fourth year? He hardly ever even talked to us, let alone made trouble. And that was the last year it was like that. Although I must admit, he wasn't too bad last year either." Hermione said with a thoughtful expression. "But come on! What are the odds that the very year foreign exchange students come to Hogwarts is the very year that he stops acting like a complete arse around us?" Hermione debated. 

"It is possible. But there is the fact that Malfoy is not submissive. He would never let anyone dominate him. SO that doesn't fit with the picture you are painting Mione." Harry threw back. 

"Have you not been paying attention at all to the way Malfoy and Riddle interact?" Hermione screeched. 

"She's right mate." Ron said, shrugging as Harry looked to him for back up.

"What in the world do you mean?" Harry asked, incredibly annoyed, and frustrated.

"Well, think about it. Malfoy may act all high and mighty while we're in his presence, but he hasn't really been a git at all. And whenever we've been spying on him, it is like Malfoy is another person entirely."

"That just means that he could be a good actor." Harry argued. "It has nothing to do with the fact of whether or not he is submissive. Besides, if what you are saying is true, that would mean that he's been faking this dominant like personality."

"Well, suppose that's true." Ron muttered.

"Yes, that is correct." 

"So, if he can fake a dominanting personality, why won't he be able to fake a submissive one? We already know that he's a good actor, and liar, from all the times he has managed to get himself out of trouble." 

"You do make a good point. Though it would be a lot harder for a dominant male to submit to another, it can be done, and it has been done too. It would not be too much of a stretch if you really think about it."

"Hold it, hold it!" Ron interjected. "If they are faking, they are clearly faking a relationship. Why would they fake a relationship. This whole dynamic is all weird, and the idea that they would want to fake, it is odd. The play the part so...so well." He ended rather dejectedly. 

"They have to have a reason. I for one know that nobody would fake a relationship without reason. There has to be one. And than we have the problem of who Malfoy really is. Clearly, he could be faking submissive, or he could be faking dominant. We need to figure out which one it is." Hermione sighed.

"If it is any consolation." Harry piped up. "I don't think many wouldn't submit to Riddle." 

"HARRY!" Ron and Hermione shouted. Harry shrugged.

"Come on, you can't be saying you haven't thought on it. Really now." He said dismissively. "First of all, he's Voldermort's son, okay, and so plenty of people who were loyal to Voldermort would submit to him just because of that. Not to mention the fact that he is gorgeous."

"Didn't know you swung that way Harry." Ron said with a smirk. Harry's face turned beet red.

"What? Are you insane? Of course not. But I am straight not blind. Plenty of girls and guys are going to be on him. Plus he just has that demeanor, you know? Danger Danger! Not that I really think much of it, but plenty of insecure people, or shy people are going to either avoid him, or if they can't, do anything they can to please him, in other words-submit." Harry sighed, rubbing his face.  
"Look, the real point here is that something is going on. Now, I don't know what it is. And either way, I don't get the same feeling around Tom as I did around Voldermort, but that could just be because he is Voldermort's son and not actually Voldermort himself. Either way, something is going on, and I want to figure out what that is. Malfoy's acting weird, and clearly something is going on between him and his family, and I can't figure out what it is yet. Not sure if I even really want to know, but something is happening there. Now we've got the fact that Riddle is the son of Voldermort, which is weird in and of itself, because he doesn't really act a lot like Voldermort did. Next, Snape is acting weird-and don't tell me you haven't noticed it, because it is really quite obvious-so something's up with him. I just want to figure out what is going on here, and I will."

"Harry's right. It doesn't matter what Riddle and Malfoy are, at least not yet." Hermione said. "And I guess more data could be useful. Right now, it is the best option though." 

"Right, we have got to watch them, and make sure we know that they aren't gonna do something stupid. Like, take over the Wizarding World." Ron agreed.

"When we get to Hogwarts, we will figure all this out. You guys with me?" Harry asked.

"Sure, why not?" Ron asked.

"We are always with you, Harry." Hermione said.

Oh, yes, watch out, because they were going to figure this out. Whether you saw it coming, or not.


End file.
